


Tired

by deli_cious



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But it turns out they are neighbors!, Everyone is 30+, First time posting anything lol, Hunk tries to set them up on a blind date, I'm really late to this fandom huh, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, May add relationships amd more tags later, Omega Lance (Voltron), bit of a slow burn, doesn't work, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deli_cious/pseuds/deli_cious
Summary: It's been a long day. It's always a long day.-----------------------“Aw, don’t be like that, sweetheart.” Keith watched as the man shuffled closer to the omega, leering, like he was trying to trap his prey. A hand resting on the tan man’s hips. “A pretty little thing like you can’t walk home alone.”Keith was about to flash his badge and break them apart, but before he could he watched the omega turn to their creeper, place both hands on his shoulder and bring a knee straight to the nads. He watched the alpha get the wind kneed out of him, bending in pain and clutching his crotch protectively, like the damage wasn’t already done. Keith paused at the end of the isle, staring at them then looking up. Meeting fiery blue eyes. They stared back at him, almost challenging, as if daring Keith to do something. And everything stopped for a minute because, he swore his heart forgot how to beat.





	1. September Act I

Loverboy Lance; despite the nickname; did not believe in love. Nor did he want it. He liked to flirt, he liked to go on dates, and fuck those dates if the chemistry was there, but he did not fall in love. 

“Hunk, I told you. I am not going on a blind date with your friends brother. That sounds like a terrible idea.” Lance sighed, his smartphone held between his shoulder and ear as he punched in the code to enter his apartment complex. 

“Come on, Lance. Why not? I can tell you two would really hit it off.” There were soft slapping noises, like dough being folded over and over again, so Lance could tell he was still at work, probably prepping for the next day. 

“And what if we don’t?” Lance asked, stepping in from the brisk late September air to the cozy lobby. Waving at the security guard sitting there. “I am not about to sit through an awkward dinner with some guy you know, just so he can bitch and moan about it to you later.”

“Lance, he isn't like that.” 

“You don't know that, people always act differently when they are trying to get into your pants.” 

“Kei-“

“Op!” Lance cut him off. “Hunk, seriously, stop trying to set me up. Im fine, you know? I don't need a mate.”

Hunk stopped kneading, there was a short pause before he let out a small sigh. “...Buddy, is this about what happened? Things might be different this time Lance, you can’t let the past keep holding you back.”

Lance inhaled deeply, jiggling his keys into his doorknob. “...I know, Hunk. Its just….” He was a 33 year old rouge omega. “I'm not that desperate yet dude, I still got it going on.” He laughed. “Look, Im home. And you should be getting home too. Its almost 11, stop making Shay worry.” 

“Yeah yeah, I just need to get another two batches of dough proofing and I’ll head home.” 

“Uh huh.” He hummed. “Are you sure you’re not the one running away? You're nervous about the wedding, aren't you?” 

“Yeah, of course I am.” Hunk sighed, clapping his hands on the other end, flour probably puffing in his face. “We’ve been together since high school, Lance, I'm so excited to marry her but Im still worried. Like she is gonna realize that I'm, just some loser baker.” 

“Hunk.” Lance said, his voice soft but sure. “You are not some loser baker. You are a strong, kind and caring man that makes delicious cookies.”

“Good cookies don't make for a happy marriage.”

“They do for me.” He laughed. “But really, it's been over a decade, babe, if she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with you, she would have said it by now.” He remembered, the struggle they went through when Hunk was starting his business from the ground up, everyone knew it would be successful but that didn't make the climb easier. And Shay was there with him through it all, even without the promise of a ring, or a future, or a mate. “Are you going to regret it?”

“No!” Hunk yelped. “Oh god no. I love her so much, Lance. She is the greatest thing to happen to me.”

“Ouch.” Lance feigned hurt.

“Shut up.” But Hunk did chuckle at that. “You’re the second greatest.” 

“Awwww.” He sniffled. “Well, if Shay does decide to pack her bags, I'm always happy to take her place.”

“Shut up.” Hunk laughed again. “I'm going to finish up now, talk to you later bud.”

“See ya.” Lance hung up, finally shedding his coat and kneeling down to pet and pick up Azul. “Hello, princessa, did you miss me?” He purred at the cat, and she bopped his forehead lovingly. “I missed you too.” 

Setting her back down and looking over her food try. Glad to see she drank all her water, so he filled that and then checked the automatic feeder. 

His job at Altea university wasnt always the most solid schedule, and he was partially to blame for that, putting things off and always involving himself in whatever event the school was hosting. Allura was happy to have his help too so he couldn't say no to his favorite dean. 

So the automatic feeder was really helpful, giving Axul set meals at set times and when he did make it home at the right time he treated her to a luxury tin if wet food. 

Except when he went to check it, he noticed it was empty, tapping the thing he saw a single pebble of cat food drop out and Azul jumped on it like a starving animal. And, to be fair, she probably was. He couldn't be sure if she had gotten her afternoon meal, but seeing how she was never hungry like that, he doubted. 

He opened the (Locked, Azul was a clever little girl) panty that he kept the food and and groaned when he saw not a single tin and an empty bag of cat food. Of course he forgot to go grocery shopping. He glanced at Azul who was looking at him expectantly. He couldn't just let her go hungry, who knows what she will try and eat. “I’m sorry, princessa, I will go get you something now.” He promised, patting her head. He snatched his wallet from his bag and made sure his phone was on him heading back out. 

“Ugh.” He pulled the jacket closer around his neck, picking up the pace. The faster he got there the faster he’d get home. 

————————————————————————

Keith cracked his back once he stepped out of the police station, a satisfied groan leaving him. He had wiped out a whole missing persons report before he left. Everyone told him he could just do it in the morning, the DA didn't need it until next week, but he hated leaving it for later because he knew that until he finished it, he was gonna be miserable thinking about it. 

He wanted his day off to rest and relax. Maybe some training. Not full of missing person reports and possible blind dates. Something Shiro has been trying to get him to agree too all day. (“Give it a shot, Keith. Hunk says that you too would make a good match. You like Hunk.” And while, yes, he did like the teddy-bear-like man, it did not mean he trusted him with his love life. 

“Shiro, I'm not interested. I rather focus on work.”

“All work and no play makes for a grumpy Keith.”

“All annoying brother and no leaving me alone makes for a grumpy Keith too.” 

“Your no fun.” The old man pouted.) 

And it was true. He rather be focusing on work. Not that he didn't like to get around but omegas expected a lot, and he was tired. He had grown used to the quiet, and some part of he him was scared to change it. 

He waved bye to a couple of the boys in blues hanging outside before zipping up his leather jacket and slipping on his helmet. He’d stop by the 24/7 Drug Store for some beer then head home. Sounded like a solid plan.

The place was mostly empty, since it was so late on a Tuesday. What he assumed was a couple walked in as soon as he parked his bike. Shutting the engine off he made his way inside and was greeted by a brain dead employee and then, an off smell. It was upset, but mostly angry. Pissed off at the world. (And ok, maybe the undertones were kind of nice, but the anger overpowered that. ) 

He looked at the cashier who shook her head, nodding to one of the isles. Keith should ignore it, because it was probably nothing, but he figured a quick glance wouldn't hurt. Better safe than sorry.

He listened in on their conversation as he got closer. “Really, I am fine.” One spat through clenched teeth. “I can get home by myself.” 

“Aw, don’t be like that, sweetheart.” Keith watched as the man shuffled closer to the omega, leering, like he was trying to trap his prey. A hand resting on the tan man’s hips. “A pretty little thing like you can’t walk home alone.” 

Keith was about to flash his badge and break them apart, but before he could he watched the omega turn to their creeper, place both hands on his shoulder and bring a knee straight to the nads. He watched the alpha get the wind kneed out of him, bending in pain and clutching his crotch protectively, like the damage wasn’t already done. Keith paused at the end of the isle, staring at them then looking up. Meeting fiery blue eyes. They stared back at him, almost challenging, as if daring Keith to do something. And everything stopped for a minute because, he swore his heart forgot how to beat. 

They alpha groaned, standing back up straight. “You bitch-” He snarled. 

“Enough.” Keith finally spoke, stepping closer to the two. “I think it’s best you leave him alone.”

The guy sneered. “You saw what he did!”

“And I saw you harassing him too.” Keith gave his work glare, the one that had all the criminals he interrogated bending under his command. He flashed his badge too. “So like I said, I think it’s best if you leave him alone.”

The guy glanced at the badge, deciding it wasn’t worth the trouble. “Whatever, don’t want the old slag anyway.” He snapped, stomping off, but he was sure to knock over a couple cans of cat food on his way out. 

They were left alone in silence. The omega was the first to break it, letting out a little huff. He walked past Keith, and wow ok, he was immediately hit with the soothing scent of salty waves and something sweet and earthy. He watched as the omega bent down, starting to clean up the mess the guy made. He would have seemed fine after it, if the shaking hands weren’t giving him away. This guy was forcing himself to seem calm. Keith rubbed the back of his head, before bending down to help him. “Are you okay?”

The omega paused for a moment, glancing at Keith before going back to collecting the cans, doing his best to put them back in the right order on the self. “I’m fine.” He snorted. “Not the first time it’s happened. Thought I was too old for it now though.” 

Keith didn’t know if it was appropriate to laugh or not, so he didn’t, standing with the rest of the cans. He was barely an inch over the stranger (which was impressive because Keith wasn’t short by any means, standing around 6’1) but Keith could get a good look at him now that they were so close. His eyes weren’t the only beautiful thing and yeah, Keith got why that guy called him pretty but that was an understatement. This man was gorgeous. Every feature sharp but still somehow so warm and inviting, making it was his high red freckled cheeks or the smile lines and little wrinkles by his eyes that showed he was a very smiley person. 

“-Ello? Earth to Keith?” The stranger waved his hand in Keith face and- Wait, did he just say Keith’s name?

“Huh?” Keith blinked. “Do I know you?”

Lance snorted. “Wow, I am a little offended.” He looked up at the other, as if waiting for something to click in Keith head and sighing when he got nothing but a blank face back. “I’m Lance? I live like two doors down from you? My cat likes to play with yours?”

“Uhhh….” Keith knew Red liked to sneak off in the middle of the night but he didn’t know anything about a neighbor cat that belonged to a hot neighbor. “Right…?”

“Right.” Lance mocked, taking the last of the tins from Keith's hands and placing them on the shelf with the other ones. “Seems like your mullet sucked out all your brain storage. Anyway, thank you for that. I’ll see you around.” 

“Yeah…” Keith replied without a second thought. His hand instinctively coming to the ends of his hair. Watching Lance walk off to pay for his cat food. He was a little dumbstruck even after Lance left. Moving through to get his beer and any snacks he felt he needed to restock on. 

By the time he made it to his apartment, and up to the third floor, he found out that Lance wasn’t lying. The omega was standing in his doorway, cooing at two cats, one of them happening to be hid precious red. Lance must have just gotten back, because he was still holding the shopping bag. “Now now, Red, I know you would like me to give you your girlfriend back, but she needs to eat first.” He bent down, and red literally purred and for some reason Keith felt betrayed. This is why Kosmo was his favorite. 

Lance looked up and their eyes met again, and Keith was wondering if his body was going to malfunction every time he met those pretty blue eyes. “Hello again…” Keith spoke sheepishly, ashamed he was caught staring. 

“Hey…” Lance replied, slowly standing. It was awkward for a minute, neither knowing if they should talk more or let it go or… “You know, when I said see you around, I didn’t think it’d be so soon.” Lance leaned against his door frame, a small smirk on his face. 

Keith’s eyes widened a little and, okay cowboy, calm down. “Yeah, well, we are neighbors after all.”

Lance snorted. “Yeah, something you didn’t even know until now.” He watched as the two felines circled and rubbed against each other as they went into his apartment. “I gotta feed the cats- Well, my cats, Red is probably just going to watch and wait for her to finish before they run off to wherever they go in the middle of the night.” 

“Yeah, I haven’t figured that one out yet either.” Keith chuckled. “Thanks...for letting Red hang out, I know its putting you out there.”

“It’s not all all.” Lance shook his head. “Red is a pleasure to have as a daughter-in-law. Very polite, even asked for Azul's hand in marriage the other day.” 

Keith was ashamed to admit he laughed harder at that than he should have. “Guess that makes us in-laws now.” He chuckled. “Good night, Lance.”  
“Guess it does.” The softest smile that was on Lance’s face had Keith's inner Alpha screaming because fuck, fuck. Why did he want to make that smile home so badly. He literally just met the guy. “Good night, Keith.” The door closed and again, Keith had to give himself a minute to function properly.


	2. September Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I really just wanted to hop on here and say thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments. Its really nice and encouraging to see them! Hopefully you guys like this chapter just as much!

Lance rubbed his eyes, pushing his reading glasses up on top of his head. He pushed the laptop from his lap to the coffee table. He had been sitting on his couch all day, working. It wasn't the most exciting way to spend his day off but at least he was catching up. He was sure he was going to fall behind again by next Sunday but hey, it's not like he ever had anything to do on the weekends.

The sun had long since set, and his stomach was protesting since he had a combination of breakfast and lunch before eleven and nothing since. He wandered to the kitchen, making sure the automated cat feeder was still full first.

It had been nearly a week since he re-met his neighbor for the first time but nothing much had changed. Keith and Lance were still cat-in-laws that did not talk to each other.

And Lance was not disappointed at that fact, no sir-ree he was not. He did not care one bit if the hot guy down the hall talked to him or not. 

He looked through his kitchen, finding nothing but wine, eggs, and bread. You know, because he was a fully functioning adult and that was all he needed. A whole week had passed and he still did not make time to go grocery shopping for himself. He sighed, closing the refrigerator door. Take out it was. 

One call and thirty minutes later, Lance was answering the door, handing the cash and tip to the delivery girl in exchange for his pizza. 

“Wait! Stop, Kosmo!” Lance looked up just in time to see a dog - No, a freaking wolf, run up and tackle him to the ground. Lance tried to save his dinner but failed, the box opening and flipping upside down in his topple so the cheese and pineapple were touching the hallway carpet. 

The dog - Kosmo - didn't seem to care much though, wagging his tail eagerly as he licked Lance’s face. “It's nice to meet you too.” He laughed, reaching to scratch behind Kosmos ears, noting the interesting fur pattern.

“Hey, Lance.” He heard that deep gravelly voice, looking up to find violet gray eyes staring at him with confusion and worry. He swore his heart was about to jump out of his chest. “I’m sorry, Kosmo is normally never like this, I don't know what got into him.” 

“Evening, Keith.” Keith had a hand around the dog's collar, gently trying to tug Kosmo off. The dog barely budging and still trying to lick Lance’s face. Lance pushed himself up onto his elbows. “It's fine. I’d say top ten ways to end up on my back.” He chuckled, looking up at the delivery girl who was still awkwardly standing there, probably because she was nervous Lance was going to try and blame his ruined dinner on her and demand his money back. “Thank you.” He smiled at her and she nodded, taking that as her cue to hurry off. 

Lance got to his knees and started trying to pick up his destroyed dinner, scooping the hot gooey mess into the cardboard it came in. He found Keith crouching next to him to help, making Lance giggle softly.

“What?”

“No, nothing. Just every time we meet your helping me pick up my mess.” He laughed. 

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Keith chuckled, deep and low and it had Lance’s heart doing summer salts. It made the Cuban pause and stare for a minute, just watching the man’s face. 

“Kosmo, no!” Keith panicked and Kosmo started licking up all the cheese and sauce left on the carpet. “Ugh, you terrible dog. I’m giving my favorite spot back to Red.” He huffed but scratched behind his dog's ear. 

Lance smiled, petting along Kosmo’s back. “I didn't know you had a dog too. Do you have more pets?”

“No, no, just two,” Keith answered. “Red was kind of an accident. My brother found her and his cat Black one night abandoned. He brought them home, I lived with him at the time, and Red got more attached to me so when I moved out I brought her with me.” 

Lance hummed. “I can see why you both have that broody attitude.” 

“I don't brood.” 

“Sure, Jan. Have you seen yourself in the hallways early morning? That's brooding.” Lance said, then flushed at the admittance that he just admitted to watching Keith in the early morning.

“Who’s Jan?” Keith brought his brows together. “My name’s Keith, you know this.” 

“Oh god, dude we are not that old.” Lance put a hand over his mouth as he snorted, laughing into. Keith still seeming confused. “How about Kosmo? How did you get him?”

“I got him when I found my mom-“ Keith had suddenly paused, almost as if he didn't mean to say that. There was a pause, the ebony-haired man trying to think of what to say next. Like that was something that leads to something bigger. 

“Hm, that's nice.” He continued for Keith. “He is a good boy.” He kissed Kosmo’s nose, the dog barking and wagging his tail harder, making Lance laugh. “Such a good boy.” He purred. 

“He is.” Keith agreed, voice soft as he watched. “But he did ruin your dinner, and as the owner of this good boy, it's my responsibility.” 

“That’s not necessary.” Lance shook his head, standing with his box of ruined pizza. “It was like, ten bucks, its nothing.”

“I insist,” Keith said, standing with him, holding Kosmo’s leash extra tight. “Plus, I’m kinda craving pineapple pizza now.” He chuckled.

“You like it too?” Lance asked. “All of my friends hate it. They say I'm an abomination.” He said with a roll of his eyes.

“My brother and his husband say the same, but it's really good.” Keith agreed. “Let me put Kosmo in and then I can come back and we can order.”

“If you insist, then yeah, that sounds good.” Lance nodded. 

Keith nodded. “See you in a minute.” 

“See you in a minute.”He repeated back to him. Lance watched him walk into his apartment before heading back inside, throwing the box in the thrash then looking around. Was Keith going to come inside? Would they be eating together or? He wasn’t too sure about how this was going to work, but for some reason, he moved to clean up his apartment. Putting all of his work back into his office and tossing the throw blanket back over the couch, cleaning out the litter box and shoving any dishes in the sink into the dishwasher. Why was he even trying to clean up? It shouldn’t matter to him. He groaned, putting his hands over his face.

Get it together, Lance. Keith was attractive. So? Lots of people were attractive. A lot of people did not make him feel like this though. Like this was some school girl with a crush. Lance should not be acting like this. He should test the waters, and he could maybe get a good swim before never returning to Keith Lake again. He did not need to go building a lake house on it. 

But some part of him (the omega part, that treacherous bastard) wanted to get to know the broody man more, even wanted to get to know him well enough to hear what happened with his mom. And again, he barely knew the guy but he wanted to know more and this was too confusing because it had been a long time since he felt this way. 

He sighed, popping open one of his bottles of wine and serving himself a glass. He needed to calm his nerves a little. 

A knock came to the door fifteen minutes later. Lance was about to place another order, thinking Keith ditched, but luckily he didn’t. “Hey.” Keith smiled when the door opened. “Sorry. I was all sweaty from my run with Kosmo, so I thought I’d take a shower first.”

“No problem.” Lance shrugged, stepping to the side for him to come in. “You guys went on a jog? So late?” He asked, leading Keith to the kitchen where he kept all the take out menus.

“Yeah, I normally take him in the mornings, but I had to head into work for a few hours early today so I pushed it back.”

“Oh, you’re a cop, right?” He remembered seeing the badge from last Saturday night. 

“Yeah, well detective in the organized crime division.” He shrugged, noticing the menu for his favorite pizza place and snatching that up. “What do you do?” 

“Oh, exciting,” Lance said, leaning against the counter as he sipped from his glass. “Oh, I’m a professor at Altea University, I teach astrophysics.”

Keith blinked. “That's...”

“Not what you were expecting?” Lance asked with a smirk. “Everyone says that.” He shrugged. 

“No, I was going to say that’s cool. That's really cool.”

“Oh…” Lance flushed a little, feeling bashful now. “Thanks…”

“No problem.” Keith turned to make the order, getting two extra-large Hawaiian pizzas. As soon as he finished the order, a stillness fills the room, both wondering where it should go from there. Was it weird if Keith hung around? Was it too much?

“So” Lance reached into the cabinet, pulling out another wine glass. “Do you want a drink?”

—————————————————————

As the night moved on, they ended up on Lance’s couch, Fraizer playing in the background as they just talked. “And she just left me there! Tied to a tree! Can you believe that?” Lance huffed, finishing up one of his many Loverboy Escapades that ended in tragedy. 

Keith had his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. “Sounds rough, buddy.” He snickered.

“Are you laughing at my pain? So rude.” He crossed his arms.

“Hey, it sounded like you had it coming.” Keith shrugged. 

“You wound me, Keithy.” He put the back of his hand over his forehead, body fainting against the couches armrest. “I was never anything but a gentleman.” 

He gave a roll of his eyes. “Drama Queen Lance should have been your nickname.” 

“You’re really feisty for a man with a mullet.” He fake pouted before the both of them burst into laughter, Lance’s body now more turned towards Keith. 

He turned his head towards the window when he heard it rattle. Azul strolling in like she owned the place and, okay fair, she did. “Welcome back, princesa.” He greeted, the cat jumping up to get her daily dose of head scratches. 

Keith watched, reaching over to run his hand along the soft fur. “She is beautiful.” He murmured, setting his empty glass down. “How long have you had her?” 

“About three years.” He scratched her chin. “Got her as a birthday gift for myself, it was a little lonely with just me in this place.”

“And is it still just you and her?” Good one, Keith, very subtle. He is so not going to be uncomfortable with that. 

“Yup, just me and her.” He answered, his eyes lifting to meet Keith’s, curious and intense. “Is it just you, Red and Kosmo?” 

“Yeah…” He answered, voice slightly hoarse. He coughed into his fist. “Yeah, yeah. Just us.” 

Lance nodded. “Cool, cool.” Cool? All those years in school and the best he could come up with was cool. Like some middle school kid. “Well, I should probably start cleaning up. I have class in the morning.”

Keith tapped the screen of his phone, blinking when he noticed the time. It was almost one in the morning. He spent nearly five hours here, just, talking. “Oh here, let me help.“

Lance placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down to sit. “Its fine, you bought dinner, I can clean up by myself.” He assured, bringing all of their mess back into the kitchen to wash and sort. 

“Hey Keith.” He looked up, and paused. Staring at the man sitting on his couch. It was simple, nothing really, but for some reason it had his omega (the slut) very pleased, to see the alpha is such a calm and comfortable state. 

He was going to have a talk with that little skank later. 

“Lance? You alright?” 

Blue eyes blinked, having not even registered Keith had joined him in the kitchen until now. “Uh, yeah...yeah.” He nodded. “I was just going to ask if I can have a slice or two for lunch tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, man, go for it. It was supposed to be your dinner.” 

“Oh, mine huh? Not what it seemed like when you scarfed down half a pie by yourself.” He teased, taking a bit of pride in the flush Keith got and the bashful smile he gave. “I messing with you. Its nice you eat a lot, my mama would love you.” He snorted, not registering that Keith was blushing even brighter now. He packed away two slices in a tupperware and handed the box with the rest over to Keith. “Thank you, again, you really didn't have to.” Lance smiled, seeing Keith to the door.

“Lance, Kosmo ruined your food, there is no need to thank me.” 

“Ok ok.” He sighed. “Than thanks for the company. It was nice.”

“Oh um, yeah, uh. No problem. Yep, no problem.” 

They both stood in the doorway blushing like mad men, neither commenting on it. “Well, goodnight,  
Keith.”

“Goodnight, Lance.” 

Once the door was closed, locked and Lance was positive the other was far away enough that he could not hear him through the door, the Cuban crouched down, groaning into his hands. 

“Is it just you, Red and Kosmo?’”He mocked himself. “Jesus could you sound anymore desperate, Lance? You horny bastard.” He looked down as Azul rubbed against his leg, purring. “I seriously need to get laid, princesa.” He groaned, deciding to go to sleep before he, somehow, managed to embarrass himself even more.


	3. October Act I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consistent upload schedule? Whats that? Lol. No, but I wanted to get this up since I am going to have a hurricane in my state soon and I dont know if I am going to have power afterwords. Bright news is I am already working on Chapter 4 and 5, and I will have plenty of time to continue working on them haha. Again, I want to thank everyone that left Kudos and comments!!

Keith shifted from one foot to the other, lips pursed a little, trying to listen as Pidge walked him and Acxa through the forensic report they just ran. 

“What is up with you?” Pidge spun in her chair to face Keith. “You’re being so fidgety.”

“Nothing.” He replied, crossing his arms and standing straight. Looking like a rubberband about to snap. 

“He has been like that all morning.” Axca told their analyst. “Won’t tell me what it is either.”    
  
“Hmmm…” Pidge looked him over, pushing their glasses back up. “Does it have anything to do with the hot neighbor?”    
  
“The what now?” Acxa asked, intrigued. 

“Keith has a hot neighbor, they had dinner together last week, and he is crushing hard.”    
  
“Pidge, the report.” Keith groaned. 

“Already sent it while you were standing there looking like a constipated grizzly bear.” Pidge sipped their slurpee. “And you didn't deny the crush.” 

“He is definitely crushing.” Acxa agreed

Keith took a deep breath. “Why is everyone so interested in my love life?”

“Uh, probably because you never had one?” Pidge raised a brow. 

“Never ever.” 

“I’ve had a love life.” 

“Sticking your dick in someone’s ass is not a love life.” 

“Have you ever been on a date?” Axca asked. 

The man opened his mouth, ready to answer before realizing that, no, he has never been on a real date. All of his past relationships started with whiskey and ended with breakfast. 

“Oh god, you are helpless.” Pidge rolled their eyes and spun back around to the computer. 

“Have you asked him on a date?”

“God…” Keith admitted defeat, knowing neither of them were going to let this go. “No. I haven't had the chance.” 

“Haven't had the chance, or pussied out?” 

“Nice one.” Axca complimented, giving each other a high five.

“I’d have better luck getting advice from Shiro.” 

“Yeah, but then you’d have to actually talk about it.” Touche, Pidge, touché.

————————————————————————

Keith knew today was going to be a bad day, and surprise, his instinct was right yet again. 

After the  _ pleasant  _ conversation with Pidge, he and Axca started following up on their leads, which lead them right to the bay where one of their informants washed up … dead. So he spent the better half of his day interrogating and filling out paperwork. 

It was mind-numbing, so he didn't notice Lance until he nearly crashed into the tan man. 

“Whoa there, hotshot, almost steamrolled me.” Lance had his hands out, trying to keep himself from getting knocked over. “You okay? You seem a little spaced out.”

Violet eyes blinked, staring at Lance as if he was speaking alien. It's not like this was the first time Lance had ever spoken to him. Hell, they had been talking all week, actually making conversation if they passed in the hallway. Keith was just forgetting how to function right now. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He answered, a little more gruff than usual. “Its just...its been a long day.”

“Looks like it.” Lance commented, looking him up and down. What the hell was that supposed to mean? “Relax, I just meant you looked tired.” 

“Oh…” Keith relaxed his shoulders a little, not realizing he was getting riled up. 

“Mmhmm….” Lance shifted his weight to the other foot. “Hey um, listen, feel free to say no. I know its weird, and you probably don't want too. We seem a little too old for it anyway, you know? It's really silly so please feel free to say no if you don't want to and…” He took a deep breath, cheeks red hot now that he realized he was rambling. “Do-Do you want to go get milkshakes and fries?” He finally managed to spit out. 

Keith stopped all movements, freezing in the middle of his shifting. Caught off guard. 

“You don't have to if you don’t want to!” Lance quickly added. “I know when I’m stressed something sweet is nice.” He rubbed the back of his neck.”But never mind, probably not your thing.”

“That sounds great!” Keith immediately agreed, not wanting the offer to be retracted on him. “I could use a milkshake right now.” He wanted one now. Before he wanted nothing more than to strip, get a beer and curl up with his dog, and as appealing as that sounded still, he really wanted that fucking milkshake. 

Lance smiled softly, the little smile that made Keith's stomach flip. “Cool.”

Keith nodded. “Let me put my stuff inside and we can go.” He shifted the strap of his duffle bag. 

“Yeah, yeah, I need to, too. Meet here in five?” Once Lance got confirmation, they each headed to their apartment.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith threw his bag on the ground, looking at his dog who popped his head up when he heard the front door open. Kosmo cocking his head in curiosity. 

“Is this a date?” Keith whispered to himself. No, no, don't get ahead of yourself Kogane. Keith always had a habit of run first, think later and he was not going to do that this time. 

Patience yields focus. 

He took a deep breath. What the hell was he getting all giddy for anyway? It was just milkshakes. Two grown men getting milkshakes, that's it. 

He made sure his keys and wallet were in his jacket pocket before heading back out. Lance already waiting for him in the hallway. 

“Ready?” Keith asked, the tan man nodding in response.

“It's a short walk, like two blocks away.” Lance explained as they headed for the elevator. “How was work? You looked stressed out.”

“Yeah, I was.” Keith let out a deep sigh. He couldn't really go into details. “We found a body today, and its hitting us hard.”

“Oh, was it the one on the news? Crazy.” Lance hummed. “Being a detective seems like a nightmare sometimes.” 

“It is.” Keith agreed. “How was your day?”

Lance shrugged. “Eh, you know. College kids being college kids.” He answered, going on about how he had to wake up two students that passed out in the middle of his class. “They are all good kids though, very smart.” He smiled. Maybe he was just bias with his students, but he believed they were all wonderful. Or had the potential to be wonderful.

They exited the building. Lance crossing his arms over his chest in an effort to not shiver. He’s always been very sensitive to the cold and now that it was October the weather was just reminding him how painfully close winter was. 

“Are you okay?” Keith asked, looking at the shivering man.

“Oh yeah.” Lance nodded. He was cold, but he’d been here for how many years now? He could handle it. “It's just a little chilly.”

“If you think this is chilly, then you’re probably a popsicle in the winter.” Keith chuckled.

Lance huffed. “Excuse you.” Just because it was true, doesn't mean Lance wanted to hear it. “Are you telling me you’re not cold?”

Keith shrugged. He really just had a long sleeve and his leather jacket on and he was fine. “It’s a little cooler than normal but I’m fine.” 

“I don't believe that you are actually warm in this weather.”

“I am. Here, feel.” Keith took his hands out his jacket pocket and pressed his fingers to Lance’s cheek, since that was the only exposed skin. Blue eyes blinked up at him, both of them stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. 

“Oh…” Lance murmured, a pink dusting his cheeks. “Yeah, they are warm.” He agreed, not moving away from the hand. 

Keith wondered why the other was blushing, until he looked Lance in the eyes. And yeah, maybe all those times Adam called him dense as a brick were true. His eyes widened and he pulled his hand away, coughing. “Yeah, I told you.”

He looked away, both of them starting to walk away. A moment passing. 

Lance coughed. “Its right up here.”

They stopped in front of a little diner called Arus’ Courtyard. It was small, nestled right between a real estate agency and a flower shop. Keith was just surprised it was open this late. 

Lance held the door open for him, then showed them to a little booth in the corner. Keith noting the interesting glass bubbles that hung from the ceiling and the fish tanks everywhere. The whole place was ocean themed honestly. “Its the owners doing.” Lance said, shrugging off his coat now that they were seated and warm. “They has some weird taste but a nice guy.” 

Keith hummed. “Oh?” He turned his attention back towards Lance. “You know them? Do you come here often?”

“All the time.” Lance said proudly. “Best milkshakes in town. Nice atmosphere, too. Would always come here when me and my ex got into fights because it feels so magical, and the ocean reminds me of home.”

Keith nodded, noting he said ex but not asking about it.

“Hey there, Lance.” 

Both heads turned towards the new voice, and the Cuban instantly broke out into a smile. “Hello, Plax. Looking as lovely as ever.” 

Plaxum laughed softly. “Always the charmer.” She smiled back. “Usual?” 

“Yes please.” 

“And for you?” She turned her head to Keith. 

“Uhhh…” He hadn't put much thought into it, he just sat down, he didn't even get a chance too look at the menu. “...Vanilla milkshake?

The waitress nodded and headed towards the kitchen. “You are going to love it.” Lance promised, crossing his arms on the table.    
  
“What do you usually get?”    
  
“Chocolate milkshake and fries!”    
  
“Chocolate huh? I like vanilla more.”    
  


“Excuse me?” Lance gasped. “Are you messing with me? Chocolate is clearly superior.”    
  
Keith rolled his eyes. They were both delicious to him, but he’d play alone with Lance. “Vanilla is way better.” He shrugged.    
  
“As if, and I won’t rest until you acknowledge that!”    
  
“Good luck with that.” 

Lance and Keith bickered like that until their milkshakes and fries came. Before Keith could even take a sip of his, Lance swooped in with fry dipped it into the vanilla drink. Popping it in his mouth before Keith could even react he popped into his mouth. Pearly crooked teeth grinning at the Asian man. “Hmmmm...maybe it’s not too bad.” He said, licking his lips of any of the leftover sweetness.    
  


Keith tried not to let himself get lost in that smile this time, stealing one of Lance’s fries and doing the same thing to him. “Hey!” Lance laughed, trying to push the other away but with no real force to it.   
  
“Eye for an eye.” Keith shrugged, and they continued doing that, but he couldn’t help but laugh along. Sneaking a dip of the other’s shake.    
  
Lance paid for it, insisting that since he was the one that invited him he should pay. “Plus you bought me dinner last time.”    
  
“That was because my dog ruined yours.”   
  
“Eye for an eye, Keithy boy.”

They waved Plaxum goodbye as they left. Lance shivering again. “Maybe milkshakes in this weather was not a good idea.”    
  
“You can’t be that cold.”    
  
“Not that-” Lance shoved his finger under the collar of Kieth shirt. “My fingers are ice cubes!”    
  
“Cold cold cold!” Keith yelped, grabbing both of Lance’s hands and pulling them away. Holding them so he couldn’t try that again. “Boney long ice cubes. Don’t touch me with those!”    
  
“Are you calling me boney!?”    
  


“Oh my god.” Keith rolled his eyes, already used to Lance’s dramatics. He let go of the others fingers, starting to pull off his gloves. “Here, wear these.”   
  
Lance held out his hand for them, raising a brow. “They're fingerless ...what are they gonna do?”    
  
“I can take them back if you don’t like them.”   
  
“No no.” Lance put the gloves on, a little loose, since Keith’s hands were bigger than his, but they were still warm. Even if they did nothing for his fingers. “Thank you.” He shoved his hands back into his pockets, continuing their walk.    
  
Time flew by again, Lance managed to talk about everything and anything and Keith was more than happy to listen to him. He was too happy to listen to him actually, because neither of them noticed that they passed their apartment building until they reached the park that was three blocks in the other direction and had to make an u-turn. 

“Thanks for coming with me.” Lance spoke, once they stepped out of the elevator onto their floor. “And I hope it cheered you up a little.”   
  
“It did.” Keith nodded, and they both stopped in front of Lance’s door. “Thanks for inviting me.”    
  
Lance did the soft smile again, the tired one that highlighted the bags under his eyes but still looked so warm and genuine. “Any time.” He said, and meant it. 

Taking his hands out of his pockets, he noticed the leather as he started playing with his keys. “Right, almost forget.” He removed the gloves, handing them back to their owner. “Thanks for that, mullet.”   
  
“Keith rolled his eyes, gripping them. “Any time, Lance.” He snorted. “Goodnight.”   
  
“Night…” Keith stood there and watched Lance go inside, you know, just to make sure he was safe. Not because of the confusing and giddiness and the feelings that simultaneously made if hard for him to function. When he got back to his own apartment, he once again stared at his confused dog. Giving Kosmo a pat this time though. 

  
“Was that a date?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug: If you want to follow me on twitter @deli_rot sometimes I post little snippets and stuff


	4. October Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! What is up you guys? This chapter is another not-date-thats-totally-kinda-a-date. Also! I didn't get a beta this time around, so if you notice any mistakes please feel free to let me know about them lol this one is a little shorter than the rest but hopefully the emotions still come across

“It wasn’t a date.” Lance sighed, closing the book he was holding in his hand to stick it back on the shelf in the correct place. He was currently helping Allura organize her vast book collection she was hoarding there, while recounting the events of last Thursday. It was not a date it was just a … hang out. “We hung out, got milkshakes and went home - Don’t give me that look, Allura it was  _ not  _ a date.” 

Allure was indeed giving him a ‘are you stupid?’ look. “You went a got milkshakes at eleven at night with some guy and its not a date?” 

“Yes.” 

“And, you and- what was his name again? Kieth?” Lance nodded. “Right, you and Kieth are going to tomorrow's game together, that's not a date either, I’m assuming.” 

“Its not.” 

“Lance.” She said in her soft English accent that she had from years of boarding school across the pond, setting her book down. “You’re a moron.”

“Hey!” Lance pouted, pushing his glasses on top of his head. “I am not! I am smart enough to teach at your prestigious university.” 

“Correction. Your acting like a moron.” She squinted her eyes, trying to see some fine print on the spine of a book. There was a single birth mark she had under each eye that disappeared when she squinted. Lance liked them, they were so symmetrical it was almost outer worldly, and maybe he was a little jealous since Allura’s face was blemish free besides those dark brown spots. “And you’re avoiding the topic.” 

Lance groaned, turning back to his task. “I am not. I’m telling you we’re hanging out. As friends.” He insisted. “I used to chill with you and Hunk at weird times all the time, and I still hang out with Pidge in the middle of the night sometimes.” 

“Yes, but we’ve known you since forever.” Lance think that it’s already been 15 years since he met Allura. It was starting to show, he might have to break out the luxury mask tonight. “And might I remind you some of out midnight rondevous were dates.” Oh, right that happened too didn’t it. 

“That was so long ago, Allura.” - “Excuse you.” - “And it was different back then. I wasn’t some divorced rogue.” 

“Lance.” She put her book down. “That stuff doesn't matter. You more than that.” 

“Yeah, I know…” He let out a deep sigh. “But it matters to more alphas than you think.” Looking back at Allura, he smiled gently. “A lot of them aren’t at understanding as you.” 

She pursed her lips, pouting. “Fine, but you better make sure he doesn't think it was a date then.”

“I doubt it. He has this whole lone wolf vibe, like he isn’t interested in love. We are ‘cat-in-laws’ turned friends, that's it.”

“Right. Cat-in-laws….I’m sorry, please explain that to me again?” She was still confused by that whole concept. 

“Well….” he grabbed another pile, continuing their task as he; once again; explained Azul and Red’s relationship. And maybe Allura noticed how much he mentioned Kieth specifically, but she didn’t point it out to him. 

**—**

“Keith!” Lance waved, calling the alpha over. “Hey, glad you could make it.”

“Yeah, of course.” Keith nodded. “Thanks for inviting me, I haven't been to an Altea game since I graduated.” 

“You went here?” Lance asked, that being new information to him. “What year did you graduate?” He asked. Lance had been at Altea since he started collage when he was 18, and Kieth didn't look that old.

“Uhh...I graduated in 2010.” He answered. “I took a couple breaks so it took me eight years to get my degree…” He shrugged. He got it, that was the important thing.

“Amazing!” Lance beamed. “That's awesome. You must be so disciplined, to finish what you started even if it took that long, that's pretty cool.” He nodded. 

“Uh ...yeah, I guess it is.” Keith blushed softly, because he never had that reaction before. Normally it was judgement or people were apathetic, which preferred. But never amazement, and never without the other person asking him why it took him so long. “Thanks.” He smiled at Lance. 

The Cuban blinked, confusion written all over his face but he just smiled. “Yeah, anytime. I get discounts on the game tickets so if you ever want to come back, let me know.” He said proudly, thinking that's what the thank you was for. 

Keith chuckled. “Really?”

“Yeah, I try to come often too. Show the support. Normally I come with my friends but Hunk is busy a lot lately and Pidge isn’t into the whole sports crowd.” He shrugged. “So I’m glad I have someone else who is into it.” 

“Hunk and Pidge?” Keith looked at him in confusion. Look, there where a lot of people in this city, over a million and growing, but names like Hunk and Pidge? One in a million. “Hunk, does he run a bakery?”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“And Pidge, like Pidge Holt?”   
  
“Are you…stalking me?” Lance whispered, as if Keith was really stalking him and he was trying to protect Keith from the embarrassment.    
  
The ravenette rolled his eyes. “No, I just know them too. I go to Hunk’s bakery almost every morning.” Bad for his wallet, good for his soul. “And Pidge works with me.” He shrugged.    
  
“They...work with you?” He asked slowly, trying to process that information.    
  
“Yes. They’re a forensic analyst.” He was confused by why that was so hard to believe.

Yes, oh yes. This was so good. Lance manic laughter slowly grew. “Three hundred bucks, here I come.” He snickered, pulling out his phone.   
  
-You’re a forensic analyst. Cough up.   
  
Pigeon

-WTF how did you find out?   
  
“Come here.” He pulled Keith closer, not thinking too much of it as he wrapped his arm around Keith’s. Extending the hand with his phone he took a picture of them, and sent that to Pidge.    
  
Keith’s phone immediately dinged after that. 

-Traitor. 

-Also, how do you know Lance?

Keith didn’t answer them, putting his phone back into his pocket.

They took their time getting to their seats,going to the concessions stands to get a few snacks to take with them. Keith saying that they were paying together and whipping out his card before Lance could get a world of protest in. “An eye for an eye.” He grinned as they got their food and finally took their chair. 

**___**

It was...intense. Not the game, soccer was a rather exciting sport but Keith was never one to get worked up about sports like that, no matter what was playing. No, Lance was intense. The Cuban yelled, and screamed and threw profanities in English and Spanish. Lance almost got into a fight with an opposing team fan but by the end of it they were cheering together because Lance was just that sociable. It was an incredible thing to watch honestly. 

“That was awesome!” Lance beamed as they stepped out of the stadium, pulling his scarf tighter around his neck. “Did you see that block? Incredible, I didn’t even see Chen move across the field.” He rambled, Keith leading them to the parking lot as Lance went on and on.    
  
“Did you bring your car?” Keith asked when the other took a break to breath, stopping right next to a bright red motorcycle.   
  
“Oh…” Lance had just then realized where they were standing. He shook his head. “I took the train.” It was normally how he commuted to work, and saved him a lot on gas.He looked at the time on his phone, it was blaring a stark white ‘11:58’ at him. “Ah, last one leaves in a few minutes, I better start heading out.” He sighed, putting his phone back into his pocket. “I’ll see you later.”    
  
“Wait.” Keith stopped him. “Do you want a ride?” He offered, nodding to the bike they were standing next too.    
  
Lance blinked, looking at the shiny red beast. That, was Keith's? That sexy ass hunk of metal was Keith’s ride and, yeah, Lance could see it, and this was bringing out all the gay thoughts. Gay thoughts from his much younger years with way too old bad boys and he wouldn’t mind doing those things with Keith on this death trap. “Um!” He squeaked, his voice coming out too high. Cheeks turning pink and Lance prayed the other thought it was simply from the cold. “You don’t have too.”

“I don’t mind.” Keith replied almost as soon as Lance finished the sentence, like he was anticipating the omega saying those words. “Really.” He unlocked the helmet that he attached to his bike. “I don’t mind.” He insisted, placing the helmet in Lance’s hands. 

And Lance was having a real hard time thinking this wasn’t a date, because who would offer motorcycle rides to just friends? That was clearing in the flirty territory, but maybe Keith was just a really nice guy who didn’t care much about social norms - and yeah, that made sense. The guy, this guy didn’t get why someone was staring at him when they were getting pretzels, Keith thought they were looking for a fight. 

He sighed, even knowing Keith was genuinely trying to be a nice guy, it did not make him any less excited. “Thanks.” He smiled at the other, taking the helmet. “Do you only have one?” He asked, not seeing another anywhere.    
  
“No, but I’ll be fine.” He shrugged, climbing onto the bike and lifting the kick stand. “Get on.”   
  
Lance practically hopped onto it. Like he said, it wasn’t his first time on one of these things so he lifted a long leg with ease over and settled in right behind Keith, putting the helmet on before wrapping his arms around the others waist. “Ready!” He grinned.    
  
Keith coughed a little, feeling Lance pressed too him tightly and, yeah. Definitely his first time riding with another person. (And someone cute - not like that mattered) If it was his younger self, he would have never allowed anyone else on his baby, not even Shiro, but something told him to offer and make sure Lance wasn’t walking home alone late at night. “Hold on tight.” He said, cheeks flushing pink. He roared the bike to life before taking off. 

Maneuvering through the parking lot was a pain in the ass, since everyone was obviously leaving at the same time they were, but once they were out on the open road, it felt nice. Lance closed his eyes, enjoying the cold October air in his face. It was back for his skin, but it felt nice in the moment. 

Until Keith decided to pick up speed.

He revved the bike before starting to zoom. Lance yelping at the sudden jump and squeezing his eyes closed, grip on Keith tightening. “You’re gonna get pulled over!”   
  
“It’ll be fine.” Keith called back to him, and they little shit was snickering.    
  
“Not fine! Not fine!” Lance squawked as Keith went even faster. 

**___**

“Jerkwad!” Lance huffed as he got off the bike with wobbly legs. Hitting Keith’s (very nice and muscly) chest as the other laughed, saying he looked like **B**ambi. “You are so lucky we didn’t get pulled over!” They stood in their apartment complex garage, Keith shutting the machine off and kicking the stand down.   
  
Keith shrugged, getting off the bike too. “But we didn’t.” He took the helmet from Lance, holding it under his arm. “So relax.”   
  
Lance huffed, pouting as they made their way to the elevator. Keith finding it cute, he chuckled, “Are you laughing at me! You are the worst!” Lance elbowed the other’s arm and that just caused Keith to laugh more, and okay, Keith had a nice laugh. A deep and sultry one that made Lance feel warm and fuzzy, and it was making him blush a little but he joined in the laughing because it was fun. He was having fun, and admittedly, he thought Keith was going to be a bit of a jerk. Who just forgot meeting their neighbor? It was rude. But he wasn’t, and Lance was starting to realize how nice and sweet he was the more he hunt out with him and that was bad. 

  
“Did you really not like it?” Keith asked once they stepped out onto their floor.    
  
Lance hummed softly. “I wouldn’t be opposed to going for a ride again.”   
  
“Cool.” The alpha nodded. “I’ll try and not to do anything crazy next time, want to make sure you’re able to walk.” He flashed a toothy grin.   
  


And never mind, he was still definitely a jerk. (Who’s smile did not make Lance’s heart want to jump out of his chest. No Sir.) “Ass.” Lance snorted, trying to keep it casual. They stopped, standing in front of the door to the Cuban’s apartment. “Thanks for giving me a ride.”    
  
Keith shrugged. “Anytime.”   
  
Lance smiled softly. “Yeah. Good night, Keith.”    
  
“Night, Lance.” Keith said, waiting for Lance’s door to close before making his way to his own apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Shamless Plugging: If you want, follow me on twitter @deli_rot


	5. November Act I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they are Gay and Domestic in this chapter.
> 
> I am thinking about going back and naming all my chapters based on their month, it seems like it'd make a little more sense for how this is developing.

“Why couldn’t you just get some pasta from a box?” Keith asked, holding the sheet of yellow dough as Lance cranked it through the paste maker. 

“Because…” Lance held it delicately, making sure Keith wasn’t putting a hole in it like he had already done. Twice. “It’s more fun like this. Now, hold it while I change the attachment.” He ordered, starting to unscrew the roller from his stand mixer before popping on the pasta cutter. “It’s going to be delicious, stop pouting.” 

They were relaxing in Lance’s apartment again. They would just chill together some nights, sit on the couch and watch whatever was on while they ate takeout. Since their jobs were so demanding either of them liked to cook once they got home from work, and so sharing a delivery fee was more cost effective. Plus, if they were already at Lance’s or Keith’s apartment, why go all the way back to their own just to eat alone? (Which he thought were totally legitimate reasons.)

Tonight, however, Lance got the brilliant idea to make pasta from scratch, and of course he roped Keith into it. 

“It would be just as good if we got it from a box.” 

“Stop complaining or you won’t get any.” He huffed. Once the pasta was cut into perfect little strings it hung it up. “Sauce next!” He beamed, looking over at Keith, who’s face and black t-shirt was covered in flour. Giggling at him. 

“What?” Keith furrowed his brows, looking at the other confused. 

“Nothing, nothing.” Lance hummed, getting it together. “Let's do that sauce.” He grinned. 

Lance put Keith on chopping duty, handing him a chopping board with the garlic and onions. “Where did you even get this recipe from?” Keith asked, getting to work.    
  
“Hunk.” Lance grinned proudly. “He is always trying to get me to cook more, and I like cooking it's just so time consuming.” 

Keith nodded in agreement. “It is.” He agreed, and color Lance impressed because he was making quick work of the stuff. “I don’t like cooking much, I prefer baking.” He shrugged.    
  
“You bake?” Lance asked curiously, a little shocked by that idea because he did not peg the Korean man as a baker, always giving off that killer lone wolf vibe does not seem suitable for cakes. 

“Yeah, I like sweets, so it’s easier to make them than always buying them.” Keith shrugged. 

Lance giggled. “That’s...really cute.” He gave a soft smile to the other. “Next time you have to bake me something.” 

“We’ll see.” Keith held up the chopping board, having finished everything he was handed. “There. Are we almost done?” Keith pouted. 

“Relax hangry. Almost.” He put the onions and garlic in the pan to sweat with a little bit of oil. “This just has to cook, watch it while I get the water boiling.” He turned, instructing Keith to add the tomato sauce once that was done.

Lance had his back turned just long enough to fill the pot. That’s it. “Ahh!” He heard Keith shout and turned back to find him standing there, shirt and face covered in tomatoes. And a very very grumpy looking Keith. “What…happened?” He asked, blinking in confusion. 

“It exploded!”

“How?”    
  
“I don’t know!” Keith waved his hands, cheeks puffed in frustration. 

Lance bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the mess Keith was but he couldn’t help it. His soft giggles turned into full blown laughter. Doubling over as he held his stomach. Keith glared at him. “Not funny, Lance! Your tomatoes attacked me!” That only made the laughing harder. 

“You had it coming!” 

“Did not!” Keith put a hand over his mouth because he should not be laughing but he probably did look really funny. He snickered, soon that growing into manic laughter too. Hunching over with Lance.

It died down not long after, both looking at each other with goofy grins. “You should really go clean up.” Lance said, adding their fresh pasta to the water. “I can finish on my own.” 

“Alright, I’ll be back in a bit.” Keith nodded pulling his shirt away from the chest because now that the laughing was over, sticky tomato juice on his chest was not funny. He left, scratching Azul’s chin on the way out and getting yelled at by Lance to keep his ‘dirty mits of the kit’. 

**___**

After a nice shower, and checking to see if he could bring Kosmo with him to Lance’s apartment. Lance, of course, told him he could because he missed his favorite boy. Keith felt a little bad, since he was hanging out with Lance more often Kosmo was left alone in the apartment and he figured the dog would get lonely sometimes.

Kosmo burst into the apartment, and Lance was glad he wasn’t carrying anything because he was tackled again.

“Kosmo.” Keith called for him, exasperated. “I don’t know why he does this every time he sees you. He isn’t like this with anyone else.” He sighed. (He didn’t know why, but he also felt that if he was a dog he would probably tackle Lance every time too.)

“It’s no problem for me.” Lance purred, kissing Kosmo’s nose. “He is a cutie, so I can’t be mad at him.” He hummed, scratching the back of the dogs head. “How are you boy? Want a little sausage?” He asked, grabbing a piece of sausage from the tomato sauce and feeding it to the boy. “Good boy.” 

Keith smiled as he watched, leaning against the fridge. “Hey, don’t feed him all our dinner.”    
  
“I won’t.” Lance grinned, handing one of the two plates he already served to Keith. “Beer is in the fridge.” He nodded, grabbing his glass of wine and heading to the couch, patting the fabric for Kosmo to jump up next to him. “Ok, so while you were away, I decided what we were going to watch. 

“Oh, this is gonna be good.” Keith voice dripped with sarcasm as he sat down on the other side of his dog. Snorting as Lance used his amazing long leg to kick him. God those things went on for miles. 

“We’re” He continued like Keith was not being an ass “going to watch the Great British Bake Off.” He grinned, flipping to Netflix on his TV. “So I can tell you what kind of cake I want.”   
  
“And who said I was making you a cake?” Keith raised a brow. 

“Uh, you did? You literally said you would.”    
  
“I said we’ll see.” Keith shrugged, leaning back as the opening started to play. “I didn’t agree to anything.”   
  
“You are making me that cake, Kogane.” 

“We’ll see, McClain.” Keith smirked and Lance huffed, kicking him again. They watched the show in peace after that, well, as peaceful as these two could get. Lance always pointing out what he wanted and telling Keith to note it. Keith just humming in disinterest in response but secretly he was noting which once Keith liked. 

Five episodes in is where they decided to call it a night. “I like John.” Lance said, stretching his back. “I hope he wins.”   
  
“What? Brendon is clearly the superior baker.” 

“Maybe, but John is cuter.” 

“And you think he should win a baking competition because he is cute?” Keith frowned. 

  
“You don’t?” Lance rose a brow, cheeky smile on his face.   
  


Keith shook his head, smile fondly. “You are impossible.”   
  
Lance shrugged. “Not the first one to say that, won't be the last.” He hummed, standing up and heading to the kitchen. “There is still some food left over, want some?” He asked, pulling out some tupperware. 

“Sure.” Keith ran his fingers through his dogs fur, gently trying to coax him awake, he felt bad but they needed to go. “Good for work tomorrow.”   
  
Lance hummed, seperating a few servings and giving Keith a doggy bag. “Added plenty, since you know, you eat a lot.” He grinned. 

Keith blushed, taking it in one hand while he held Kosmo by the collar with the other. Kosmo did not want to leave Lance, if evident by his whining. “Thanks.” 

“No problem.” He shrugged. “Good night, Keith.”    
  
“Night, Lance.”

“And good night to you too, my little man.” Lance bent, giving Kosmo another kiss while the dog happily licked his face in return. Lance laughing before really saying goodnight. Both heading to bed with nice full bellies (and hearts). 


	6. November Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha it's been a while sorry yall :c I've just been outta it so I took a mini break, hopefully it doesn't happen again! No promises tho. Well...enjoy!!

Keith hefted a twenty-four pack of beer into his shopping cart. He had already picked up all the snacks, so this was the last thing on his list. It was his turn to host poker night for a couple of his cop buddies, and host had to buy the snacks since they alternated. 

He liked poker night, surprisingly. It was nice to catch up with his friends outside of work. Shiro, Axca, Thace and Ulaz were all practically family, but with their jobs being so demanding and having lives of their own, it was rare they got together just for the fun of it now. 

A text came in from Lance as he was waiting in the cash out line. 

-Hey, were you going to come over tonight? I was thinking about making some chicken curry

Keith smiled a little. It felt ...nice. They would hang out so often now, often enough that Lance would text him to see if he wanted dinner and it was nice. Kieth liked this, sure they bickered and Lance was obnoxious but Keith didn’t mind it even then. (He was an annoyingly gay alpha who was still very very confused about if this was considered dating.)

...they hadn’t talked about it yet. They went for milkshakes a month ago, and they have gone out to eat together since then, but they never talked about it. He didn’t know how to breach that topic, which was weird for him. Keith Kogane, alpha cop with a terrible habit of being tactless, didn’t know how to ask a boy if they could be boyfriends. To be fair, it was much harder than just asking if they wanted to fuck. 

Lance was harder, Keith just couldn’t wrap his head around the professor. 

He made his purchase before replying. 

-No, I won’t, hanging out with a couple buddies tonight. 

Lance

-Ohh, have fun! 

Keith shoved his phone into his pocket before walking out. Not at all surprised to see his car had been covered in a thin layer of snow. It was on the forecast this morning. Lance was probably bundled under three blankets at home right now, and would still be complaining it was cold, Kieth found himself chuckling to that image as he loaded his car and wiped the snow from his windshield   
\---

Everyone arrived at his apartment a little past nine, and Keith had set up the table well before then. It was peaceful, just talk on work or their partners. He liked that his friends; well they were more like family really; where so calm, it was sort of peaceful to be around. 

Lance

-Oh Poker is fun!

-Last time I played I think it was strip poker lol ended up just down to my socks and a lot of new friends

Unlike a certain someone, who nearly made Keith spit up his drink.

“Why do you keep looking at your phone? Shiro asked, setting down his beer. 

“Huh?” Keith looked up from his phone, finally noticing that Shiro and Ulaz had folded a while ago. He looked back at his hand to remember what cards he had. 

“You’ve had you’re nose in your phone all night. Are you texting someone?” Shiro raised a brow.

“No.” Keith answered, tapping in.

“Is it that cute neighbor?” Axca hummed. 

“Cute neighbor?” Shiro perked his head up. “What's their name? Have you kissed them yet?” Shiro wiggled his brow.

  
Keith wanted to be swallowed up by the ground. He was thirty-five years old and he was still got teased by his big brother like its some school yard crush. “That’s none of your business.” He huffed, looking between Ulaz and Acxa both had stone like faces.    
  
“Feisty.” Thace teased, looking over his husbands shoulder to see what he had. “You didn’t deny it was hot neighbor though.”    
  
The tip of his ears turned bright red. Keith grumbled, sinking into his chair. “I’m not texting Lance.” He lied.    
  
“So his name is Lance?” Shiro had a shit eating grin on his face and Keith was honestly ready to punch his brother’s lights out.    
  
Then the doorbell rang, Keith looking over his shoulder towards the door. He took this chance to escape. “I’m going to answer that.” He muttered, folding his hand as he got up. His was confronted by the very topic of their conversation when he answered the door. Blinking in confusion as Lance stood on the other side.    
“Hey!” The Cuban greeted, bright crooked smile on his lips. “Sorry, I hope I’m not disturbing you.”    
  
Keith shook his head. “No, of course not.” He smiled softly at Lance and Lance just smiled back. Looking each other’s eyes.    
  
“Good…” Lance lifted his hands. “Cause I made a little too much curry, so I thought I’d drop some off. Maybe you could take it to work tomorrow or something.”    
  
Keith took the tupperware with wide eyes, confusion and joy written across his face. It wasn’t the first time he got leftovers from Lance, but it was the first time Lance personally delivered them. It made him feel warm in the gut. “Thanks. I really appreciate it.” He muttered.    
  
“No problem.” Lance shrugged, then blinked. Staring at something over Keith’s shoulder then waving at them. Keith thought it was just his dog, so he was turning, ready to call Kosmo over, but instead he was greeted with four pairs of curious eyes and dread instantly filled him.    
  
“Hi!” Shiro greeted, as if it was only natural. “I’m Shiro, Keith’s brother-”    
  
“Get back to the game!” Keith shouted over him, stepping outside the apartment then slamming the door behind him. He groaned into his hands. Why? He heard a snort and when he looked up, Lance burst into a fit of giggles.    
  
“Sorry, sorry.” Lance tried to say, holding his stomach. “I’d just never seen you so flustered before.”    
  
Keith huffed. “You would be flustered too if you were related to someone as annoying as Shiro.”    
  
“Oh trust me, I get it.” Lance shrugged. “I’m the youngest of seven. It’s like, older siblings job to drive me crazy.”    
  
Keith didn’t know that, storing the information in a file in his brain simply labeled “Lance McClain. “Hm, you do have that youngest sibling feel.” He hummed in thought.    
  
“What the hell does that mean?”   
  
“Nothing, drama queen.”    
  
“Oh you are so rude!” Lance playfully shoved Keith.    
  
“I’m just saying, you seem spoiled.” Keith chuckled. “I’m going to head back in.”   
  
Lance nodded. “Goodnight, Keith. See you later.” He waved, heading back to his apartment.    
  
“Night, Lance.” Keith watched his back disappear behind the door, then looked at the food in his hand. Smiling to himself before heading back in, only to be met with resistance from the door. He glared, pushing harder than watching as four bodies went tumbling back. The only one with the decency to look apologetic was Shiro.   
  
“So...Lance huh?” Keith hadn’t felt this much rage since middle school.


	7. December Act 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I haven't been sticking to the schedule at all lol sorry. But, as always I do hope you guys like this chapter and once again thank you to everyone in the comments! I appreciate and read every single one of them QQ

Lance flopped onto his freshly washed sheets, enjoying the soft linen and fresh spring sent, a pleased sigh leaving him. It felt nice to have sheets not covered in sweat and slick and all those fluids heat produced. He just spent the last week, holed up in his little apartment thanks to his biology, barely moving from his bed for anything but the restroom, so the moment he felt good enough to move, he was out of his nest. Breaking it down and putting everything to wash and picking up all the neglected chore.    
  
He looked around his quiet apartment, frowning. He sat up, and put on a fresh pair of jeans and sweatshirt. He hoped Keith would be home by now. Normally Lance would leave Azul with Hunk while he was going through his heat, but Keith had very graciously offered to watch her for the time he was incompacitated.    
  
Lance chuckled remembering it.    
  
_ “There is this restaurant Shiro keep recommending to me, want to check it out next week?” Keith asked between episodes of House Hunters, another one of Lance’s choices.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I can’t next week.” Lance answered, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. “How about the week after?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “That’s fine.” He shrugged. “Something going on next week?” The cop asked curiously. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Heat week.” Lance explained simply. “Already got a sub for my courses, thankfully.” He was grateful in times like these for being a rogue omega, because his heats were so few and far between. He didn’t have to take time off very often.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “O-Oh…” Keith coughed, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “No problem. I won’t bother you next week then.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Lance shrugged. “I’ll probably be too engrossed to answer anyway.” Keith nearly choked on his ice cream. “I just need to drop Azul off at Hunks tomorrow. Already got water and snacks.” He hummed.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “...I can watch her for you if you want while you go through your...thing.” Keith offered. “She gets along with Kosmo and Red, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No, it’s okay. You already have two pets of your own. I don’t want to burden you.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “It’s not a burden, Lance, I offered.” Keith insisted. “Plus it’s easier than driving her across town.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “True...Thanks, Kieth.” Lance smiled and Keith blush just grow more as he mumbled a ‘you’re welcome’. “But really, ‘my thing’?” Lance had a teasing grin on his face now. “What, is big bad alpha cop Kieth too afraid to say heat?” Keith rolled his eyes, but the blush didn’t go away.  _ _   
_ __   
Lance slipped into some slides before stepping into the hallway, walking the couple feet to get to Keiths door and knocking. There was nearly immediate barking. He could tell Kosmo was just on the other side of the door because of how loud it was.    
  
“Coming!” A voice called from the other side of the door,and he could hear Keith trying to get Kosmo to move away from the door before he opened it. He looked surprised to see Lance, the grip on Kosmo’s collar loosening enough for the large dog to jump at the omega. Lance of course accepting the love he was given and reaching down to pet his favorite dog.    
  
“Hello my beautiful boy.” He purred, looking at Keith and smiling a little. “Hey.”    
  
“Hey…” Keith answered, staring at Lance. He coughed, looking away. “How was your...thing?”    
  
Lance chuckled at the little blush. “My thing was fine.” He smiled. “Finally finished this morning. Still got that post-heat buzz but I’m good enough to function.” He glanced down, looking over Keith, who was standing in his doorway with nothing but sweats and a towel around his neck. Was he sure his heat was over because looking at Keith right now was making him feel...spicy. “Sorry if I interrupted you.”    
  
“What?” Keith glanced down, the tips of his ears turning pink. “No, no, I just finished in the shower, you’re not interrupting anything.” He stepped back, letting Lance and his dog in. “I’m gonna go put on a shirt.” He said, heading back to his room.    
  
Lance had been here enough times to feel comfortable, so he closed the door and wandered into the apartment. Spotting his Azul and Red cuddling together on a cat tower. Rubbing their faces against one another. “Having fun with your wife, princessa?” He hummed, scratching his cat behind her ears and pleased to listen to her purr and meow for him. Even Red was showing how much she missed him, her little head bumping against his knuckles for some attention as well. He chuckled, moving to scratch her while Azull got up and hopped, perching herself on his broad shoulders.    
  
“She kept whining for you.” Keith said once he came back, gym shirt acquired, and Lance was definitely not appreciating the way it hugged his muscles. “She would climb onto the fire escape to try and get back into our apartment.” 

“Awe, you do love me.” He laughed, his princessa rubbing her face against his. “Thanks for watching her.”    
  
“It’s fine.” Keith said for what felt like the hundredth time, over this conversation already. But it still didn’t sit right with Lance.    
  
“I should really pay you back.” He said, cutting in again before Keith could try and rebuttal him. “You basically babysat my cat, it’s only right I repay you.”    
  
Keith sighed, knowing well enough that Lance wasn’t someone to just drop this kind of thing. He thought about it for a minute. “Go out with me.” He said, quickly adding. “To the restaurant I wanted to go to, it sounds really good.” 

Lance nodded, agreeing and not thinking too much on it. (even if his omega was disappointed in it.) “Sure. When do you want to go?”   
  
Keith looked at that the time on his phone. “Now?” He asked, seeming a little unsure in his decision. “If you want to...and haven’t eaten yet.”    
  
Lance hummed and gave a little nod. “Sure. Now sounds great.” He grinned. 

**\--- **

“Mom found him tied to the tree and we got in to much trouble, but it was so worth it.” Lance grinned, Keith having a laughing attack on the other side of the table.    
  
“I can’t believe you guys left him outside like that.”    
  
“Marco so deserved it! He was being an ass.” Lance huffed, sipping at his glass of wine. Keith had given him a ride on his motorcycle so he could drink a little. It was nice to let loose after being locked down in his apartment. (And the company of a hot Alpha was making it more enjoyable.)

“Come on, you’re telling me you wouldn’t leave Shiro out in the cold if he kept destroying your pillow fort?”    
  
“I wouldn’t.” Keith shrugged. “But I also wouldn’t make a pillowfort at fifteen.”    
  
“Whatever, I bet you were some emo ass teenager that didn’t know what the word fun meant.”    
  
“I was fun.” Keith huffed defensively. 

Lance let out a little chuckle. “Sure, mullet.” He grinned, but he was having plenty of fun with Keith now. He turned towards the stage the restaurant held, the band of the night playing soft music. He hummed along to the old beats, knowing them only because his mother had the Spanish covers on repeat throughout the house. Remembering how some nights, his siblings and he would sit on the stairs, watching his parent’s dance along to them. It was romantic to see, even as a kid that didn’t quite understand what romance.    
  


“Do you want to dance?” The alpha offered and that caught lance by surprise. He looked over at Keith, blinking.    
  
“You don’t seem like much of a dancer.”    
  
“I’m not.”    
  
Lance blushed a little at that for some reason. Keith not being a dancer, but still asking him to dance made him feel special for some reason. He chuckled, not able to hide his giddy smile. “Yeah.” He finally answered. “I’d love to dance with you.” 

Keith stood first and took Lance’s hand, and lead him to the dance floor. That was were all of Keith leading stopped though, he wasn’t lying when he said he wasn’t a dancer, but Lance didn’t mind. He put one of Keiths hands on his wait, then took the other in his own, resting his right hand on Keith’s shoulder.    
  
_ “Put your head on my shoulder…” _

Lance swayed, and Keith watched his feet before following along, and he wasn’t so bad. Lance didn’t even get his toes crushed, which was great. Keith was just stiff, and by the tint on his cheeks Lance would tell he was a little embarrassed.    
  
_ “Hold me in your arms, baby~ _

_ Squeeze me oh so tight _

_ Show me _

_ That you love me too…”  _

“You’re not too bad.” Lance hummed, pressing a little closer as they slowly rocked together. That feeling he got while watching his parents together flowing back through him. It was weird, feeling like this with Keith but it was nice. Really nice.   
  
“Thanks.” Keith muttered.    
  
“Mmhmm…” Lance lowered his head to Keith’s free shoulder and laid it there. He heard the alpha’s breath hitch, and Lance was worried that he went too far, but the tension lets Keith and he kept moving. By his scent, Lance could tell he didn’t mind, so he didn’t move away. And they kept dancing.    
  


**___**

Keith drove them back to their apartment, walking Lance’s to his door. “I was supposed to pay for you, you know, because I owe you.” Lance said, pressing his back to his door.    
  


Keith shrugged. “I invited you.”    
  
“I invited you technically.”    
  
“But I wanted to pay for you.”    
  
Lance blushed a little, but he left it at that, because he couldn’t really argue with it. “Thanks…” He murmured. “Good night, then. See you tomorrow.”    
  
“Night, Lance.”    
  
Lance shut the door behind him, waiting until he heard Keith head into his own apartment before sliding down the door. Red face in hands. Azul came up and sat in front of him, meowing curiously. “Oh my god…” He whispered into his palms. “That was a date.” 


	8. December Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually managed to complete a few chapters between yesterday and now, so I've decided to just post this one c: hope you all like it and thank you for the lovely comments!

“So how’s it going with Lance?” Acxa asked, feet kicked onto the dashboard of assigned vehicle. Even if it wasn’t his, Keith had enough respect for it to shoo her feet off.    
  
“Fine?” He was confused by the sudden question. “Why?”    
  
“Just wondering.” She hummed, doing something on her phone instead of paying attention to the building they were currently staking out. They were waiting to ambush a prime suspect, so this was more important their talking about Keith’s; admittedly cute; neighbor. “You ask him out yet?”   
  
He groaned. Why was everyone so invested in this. “No.” He answered, wanting to leave it at that, but the silence that followed meant she was expecting more. “He's a friend, it doesn't mean there has to be something else.” 

“But do you want something else?” 

  
Keith pressed his lips together, glaring at the apartment complex. Did he want something else? He liked hanging out with Lance, sure, but did he want something more? He liked it when they went out together, he felt comfortable, Lance was always happy to share, and never pushed him to, but he would listen when Keith did share. Lance didn’t judge him, sure he teased, tease enough to the point of pissing him off sometimes, but if it did happen he would stop and apologize. Lance was nice, treated Kosmo and Red well, he made stupid funny jokes, acted childish at the right times, mature when he needed to, was honest and sweet, talked about his students like people rather than drones to fill a classroom, was smart and rambled so much about stuff that Keith wasn’t particularly interested in but liked to listen to anyway because it was all interesting coming from Lance. And he could see himself wanting more, a greater intimacy than what he was had.

“Fuck.” Keith banged his head on the steering wheel, causing the horn to honk, and scaring exactly the guy they were waiting for. The suspect stared at their car before bolting. “Fuck.” Keith rushed out and so did Acxa, starting the chase. 

**___**

“Hunk, what does it mean?” Lance whined, leaning over his best friend’s display case. He was still in shock over the definitely-date-but-maybe-not-date a few nights ago. Neither him nor Keith really addressed what it meant, but what would he even say?    
  
“Just ask if it was a date.” Hunk suggested, like a reasonable man. 

“How desperate does that make me sound? ‘Hey, are we dating or not?’ What if he says no?” 

“Then he says no.” Something Hunk doubted Keith would say. “We’re too old to be playing games like that, Lance.”    
  
Lance gasped in mock offense, putting a hand over his heart. “Speak for yourself! I’m young, sexy and free!”   
  
“Sure, buddy.” Hunk turned around when he heard the bell for the front door jiggle and Lance spared him an earful for after he served his customers. Sipping his latte and glancing at the new person who just entered. Eyes widening in surprise. “Keith?” The mullet wearing man looked up, looking more gruff and tired than usual. “Hey, you alright? You look like shit.”    
  
“Oh hey, Lance.” He greeted, passing his card to Hunk who already had his usual order rung up, rolling his eyes at the omega’s comment. “Wow thanks.” He snorted. “Long night. Work.” He said, and Lance got the memo that it was confidential. 

Both of them knew they were regular’s here, so it wasn’t too much of a surprise to see each other. 

“You heading to work?”    
  
Lance nodded. “Class doesn’t start until eleven Wednesdays, so I have some time.”    
  
Keith nodded, collecting his hot chocolate with chocolate croissant from Hunk, nodding to one of the tables. “Want to sit together?”    
  
Lance perked up at the offer, beaming happily. “Sure!” He was all to eagerly, following him to the table. “Were you heading home? You look like you really need some sleep.”    
  
“I do.” Keith sighed, plopping down in his chair. “Yeah, but I can take a few moments to have breakfast with you.”    
  
“Thanks, I feel like a lucky man.” Lance joked to hide his embarrassment. Hunk was behind the counter was smirking to himself because he knew.    
  
“Are you doing anything for Christmas?” Lance asked, sipping at his drink.    
  
Keith gave a little shrug, stuffing half of the pastry in his mouth for one bite. “My precinct does a holiday party every year, but other than that I just spend time at Shiro’s.” He spoke through chewing, too tired and groggy to care about manners, but him and Lance knew each other well enough that they didn’t mind. “How about you?”    
  
“I’m going to visit my parents this year. My flight leaves next Saturday.”

“Oh…” Keith deflated a little. This was the first time he heard about this. “How long are you gonna be gone?” 

“Two weeks.” Lance hummed. “I’m a little nervous, actually, it’s my first time going back after the divorce so I’m sure some of the extended family is going to have a lot to say.”    
  
Two weeks, Lance was gonna be gone for two weeks? He wasn’t going to complain about it, obviously, he didn’t really have the right too, but he was still kind of...disappointed? That was the right word. It was weird, seeing Lance almost every other day, and then suddenly he was just going to be gone for two weeks. “Who is going to watch Azul?”    
  
“Probably Hunk.”    
  
“I can.”    
  
“Keith, I can’t keep having you watch my cat.”    
  
“Why? I’ve done it before. You’re cat dates my cat, and we’re friend’s right? What’s the difference between me and Hunk?”    
  
“...You’re right…”    
  
“Yeah, so I’ll watch Azul while you’re gone.”    
  
“Thanks.”    
  
“No problem.” Keith finished the rest of his pastry and downed his hot chocolate. “I should get going, I want to take Kosmo out before I head to sleep.”    
  
“Yeah, okay.” Lance smiled up at him. “Thanks again, I’ll see you around.”    
  
“See ya.” Keith waved bye to Hunk before leaving. Lance watched his back from the window of the coffee shop, staring for as long as he could.    
  
“Hunk…” He turned to his best friend, a sad smile on his face. “I definitely don’t think it was a date now.”    
  


**___**

Keith sat on Shiro and Adam’s couch, Black sitting on his lap as comfort but refusing to be pet or held or cuddled. No, she was far too sophisticated for that. He sighed, watching another boring Hallmark Christmas movie. Why were they even watching this? They were terrible. Lance would like it though, he noted.

“Why are you so gloomy on Christmas?” Adam asked, plopping on the couch. 

“I think it’s because his boyfriend is away for the holidays.” Shiro answered for him, coming with a cup of hot chocolate for Keith. 

“Not my boyfriend.” He grumbled, but took the mug. 

“Boyfriend?” Adam raised a brow in question, ignoring the fact that Keith explicitly stated that Lance was not his boyfriend. 

“Keith has a cute neighbor he has been getting really friendly with since their cats hang out a lot.” 

“Lance says they are married and we’re cat-in-laws.” 

“Right, cat-in-laws that bring each other food so he can take lunch the next day.” 

“He brought you food?” 

Keith sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew they were just curious because they loved him, but sometimes… “We eat dinner together often, I always take leftovers. He likes to joke that with how much I eat I must burn a hole in my wallet.” Keith snorted, but Lance was sort of right. 

“You eat dinner together…often?” Adam questioned, as if he misheard. “How often?” 

Keith shrugged. “Maybe every other day? We dont always cook, sometimes we go out.” 

“You go out?” Adam pushed his glasses up. 

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Two weeks ago we went to that really nice bistro you recommended Shiro, it was pretty good. Lance liked the live band part, so we might go back so he can keep teaching me how to dance.” 

“Sweet, I knew you would like it. Did you try the tenderloin?” 

“Yeah, it was really good-“ 

“I'm sorry.” Adam cut them off. “You took him out to eat, and danced with him?”

“Yeah?” Keith furrowed his brows. “Are you just going to repeat everything I say?”

“Watch your mouth.” Adam flicked his ear just like he always did growing up. “How the hell is he not your boyfriend?” 

“What?”

“Keith.” Adam put his hands together. “You’re as dense as a fucking brick.” He said but left it at that because he was not about to get involved in a grown man’s love life. Those days were behind him. 

Keith would be offended if this was the first time Adam called him that, but it wasn't, so he just carried on his conversation with Shiro and that's how they spent their Christmas. It was peaceful as every year, but Keith honestly just kept thinking about Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just to address why Keith didn't address the divorce thing. I, personally, feel like that's something he just doesn't care about so he takes that information, files it is his 'Lance McClain' folder but it doesnt really mean much to him because Lance is...Lance. So yeah, in case anyone was wondering lol.


	9. January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil short this time, please don't mind that ahaha

Lance flipped through one of the course books, looking for something so specific that he didn’t even know what he was looking for by now so he just slammed the book shut and went back to whatever it was he was doing. 

“Whoa, easy there, tiger.” Allura called from the door. He didn’t even notice when she stepped into his office. 

“Good afternoon, Allura. How can I help you?” 

She rose a brow. “What, I can’t come to visit one of my favorite professors after a long break?” That was true, it had been a while since they saw each other. He’d come back from his trip just a few days ago, so he hadn’t really had time to catch up with anyone. “What’s got you so riled up?” 

“....nothing.” Lies. He was mad, he was mad because he let omega get hurt again, even though he knew this would happen.

  
“Oh, come now, Lance, I know you better than that.” She sat one of the couches he had, crossing her legs. “Tell Mama ‘Llura all about it.”    
  
“As long as you promise never to call yourself that again.” He stood, moving to join her on the couch, pushing his glasses onto the top of his head. “...I told Keith I was divorced and I feel like he got upset about it.” He muttered, rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands, Allura wincing a little. “He looked really tired that day, so I brushed it off, thinking it was nothing. And when I got back, he seemed happy. But then I go over and he was really uncomfortable around me, he wouldn’t even look me in the eye.” He sighed. “So I don’t know anymore, things were going well, super well.”    
  
Allura rubbed his back. “I’m sorry to hear that, honey…” He said softly. “But I think you should talk to him. It could be a misunderstanding.”    
  
Lance sighed. “That’s the right thing to do...the mature thing.” He took a deep breath. “But I don’t want to. Talking doesn’t fix shit, this is exactly why I swore love, because I wanted to stop feeling like this and here I am, still feeling like this.”    
  
Allura laid her head to rest on Lance’s shoulder. “But you know, you admitted you feel something.”   
  
“I know…” Lance murmured, because despite his frustration, he could at least admit that to himself. 

**___**

Keith held this strangers cheek, leaning in closer, trying to get into this kiss. It was a good kiss, this guy was a professional after all, but it felt odd. Like he was betraying someone’s trust.    
  


There was nothing wrong with this, it was a natural part of his biology. Ruts were annoying, especially since he was on suppressants, so when he did get them they were the most intense three days of the season. So when someone recommended calling a service provider to him when they caught Keith beating the shit out of a boxing bag and managing to bust it open, he decided to give it a try. He needed to work out his frustration somehow, and this was what worked. Calling in some beta that wouldn’t break no matter how rough he got. This was what he needed. 

But even reminding himself of that, it didn’t shake the sour feeling. He pushed off from over top the beta, wiping his mouth. “Sorry, but get out.” He muttered, his words even shorter than usual.    
  
The guy looked surprised and frankly a little offended, but he didn’t say anything and listened because that was the point of their services. Keith went to his wallet and brought out some cash because he had enough of an understanding of how these things work, and that since he cancelled it was a hit to the guy. So he gave him a generous tip. “Sorry.” He muttered again, walking the beta to the door. 

He didn’t really have intentions to linger, he just wanted to lock it after the guy and go beat one out, but then heard keys drop and peeked out. His stomach dropping when he saw Lance bending down to pick them up. Blues eyes looked up to meet his and instead of the usual greeting, Lance just smiled politely at him before shooting up and pushing into his apartment without a word.    
  


That only made the sourness in his mouth worse. 

**___**

Lance set his keys down on his kitchen counter, Azul hopping up on there right next to them and Lance reached out to give her chin scratches. “Hello princessa…” He greeted, unwrapping the scarf around his neck. He hummed, then heard a second meow, Red coming up right next to Azul, and he gave her some attention too. “And your wife is here too, how nice.”   
  


He let out a little sigh, rubbing his eyes again. “Hey, Azul, I think your papa is a fucking idiot.” He laughed, trying to get himself something to eat even through the tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really just a 'problem chapter' to spice things up a little. It was a little fun to write about, but hopefully you guys like it! We will see what happens next chapter, I want something funny and stupid so they make up c:


	10. February Act I

“He’s fucking avoiding me, Shiro.” The door slammed and Keith plopped himself right in one of the chairs right in front of his desk. 

Shiro looked up with a raised brow, setting his pen down. While, yes, they were at work, Keith rarely came to him like this unless something was really bothering him, so he would hear Keith out at least. “Who?” 

“Lance.” Keith answered, crossing his arms and looking as grumpy as he did when Shiro had to go down to the school to have a chat with the principle after another fight.    
  
“Why?” 

There was silence for a moment, so Keith knew something. “I think its cause of my rut, I called some beta over and Lance caught him leaving.”    
  
“I thought you guys weren’t dating, what should that matter to him?” 

“We’re not…” Keith answered. They weren’t, who cares what they did with other people? It shouldn’t matter. But it sort of did, because if that was the reason than Keith couldn’t help but think that yeah, he was the one who fucked up. “But I don’t know what else it could be.” 

“And have you tried talking to him?” 

Keith wrinkled his nose, feeling like a child. Of course he’s tried talking to him, the issue was that Lance wasn’t talking to him. Well he was, but it was different. “Its like, everything stopped.” He said, his voice smaller and less angry, more hurt. “We can’t hold a conversation for more than five minutes, he doesn’t text me anymore, we don’t hang out anymore.” He ran his hands through his hair. “If I know what I did I’d fix it, but every time I try to bring it up, he knows and he cuts me off, changes the subject.” 

Shiro sighed, getting out of his chair and coming around to sit on the front of his desk, grabbing his shoulder with his flesh hand. “If your want to fix this, then you need to wait for the right time. Patience yeilds focus.” 

“Or I could just corner him and force it out of him.” 

Shiro laughed. “Or you could do that.” He shrugged. “Think about it, and get back to work.” 

“Yes, Captain.” Keith rolled his eyes, but did leave the office. 

**___**

Keith had let himself be dragged out that weekend, since all his coworkers seemed to be complaining that he was in a pissy mood. 

_ “You keep glaring, Keith. You’re scaring them.”  _

__   
_ “Tell them to stop being pussies.”  _ __   
__   
_ “I’ll tell them that when you stop looking at them like you are going to murder their whole family.”  _ __   
__   
So, Keith decided maybe he should get a drink with them, show that that he wasn’t mad. Well, he was, but not at them. No, he was mad because he was being patient but that was fucking getting him anymore. That just gave Lance more room to shimmy his way out of a proper conversation with Keith. 

And Keith knew he was too caught up on this. He wasn’t a patient guy, he liked to barge in head first and deal with the consequences after but at least it got the job done. But Lance was different, he didn’t want there to be consequences or a negative aftermath. He wants them to go back to how they were, at least, to talk again like normal. Be together. It felt nice when they were together. 

But then there was the question of why Lance was different. If any other omega had done this shit to him he would have taken the hint and fucked off. There wouldn't have been any need for patience and time and consideration, but he was taking all those things with Lance. 

He slammed his second beer down, glass empty and called the waitress over for another. He was going to drown his thoughts in alcohol because he was thinking too much. “Another one.” He demanded, not drunk but wanting to get there. 

“You okay, man?” Matt asked, looking at him a little concerned. Everyone else was still on their first beer, and Keith was already demanding his third. 

“I’m fine.” Keith muttered. 

Matt still didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t say anything about it, turning back to whatever conversation he was having with some of the other guys. 

Keith didn’t really join in. He looked up at the band who was playing all the classic rock hits, which probably wasn’t Lance’s jam but he had a feeling he would still appreciate it anyway, so he might bring Lance here one night for drinks. If the omega would just fucking talk to him. 

He didn’t have much time to go into rage and self pity, a cheer coming from the crowd gathered around the bar. It was a Friday, people were bound to get rowdy, and it didn’t seem like anyone was causing trouble, so Keith just watched them. Someone was perched on the bar, t-shirt soaked through. A wet t-shirt contest in this weather was not something he could ever see himself doing, a wet t-shirt contest in general really, but they were having fun. They really seemed to be enjoying themselves, and Keith couldn’t blame then. Wet t-shirt guy was hot. Nice brown skin that looked supple, and even in the dim lights Keith could make out his perky pink nipples. Eye trailed up to the angular face and that shiney grin- Lance?! 

Keith stood immediately, ignoring his buddies to head up to the bar and joining the crowd, staring at Lance. Who was lifting his shirt up to flash them, the crowd going wild. Keith smirked when their eyes met and that seemed to make Lance go meek. Staring back at Keith with wide eyes and putting his shirt down. 

“Ugh I can’t take him anywhere!” A woman beside him sighed, arms crossed. 

“You with Lance?” He asked, nodding to the Cuban who was getting sucked back into the crowd. 

She glanced at him, eyebrow raised in question. 

“I’m Keith, his neighbor.” 

That seemed to immediately click for her, she let out a little ‘ooohh’ sound. “Right, the cat-in-law.” She hummed looking at her watch. “I’m Allura, a co-worker.” She smiled. “I should be getting home to my wife, so do you mind if I leave him to you?” She asked, but didn’t really give him a chance to answer. Paying their tab and walking out in a flash. 

Keith just blinked in the direction she left. She seemed like a real whirlwind. 

“Hey.” Lance called to him over the music. 

“Hey.” Keith said back, at least the other was talking to him. 

“Where’s Allura?” He asked, looking around. 

“Went home, said that she couldn’t take you anywhere and left.” Keith chuckled as Lance huffed. 

“She invited me! God, and she was my ride.” He slapped his forehead. “And she had my phone! This sucks.” 

“I can take you home.” Keith immediately offered, seeing this as his chance. “Well, I can’t drive you, because I’ve been drinking, and I didn’t bring my car but...walk...I can walk you home...if you want?” 

Lance looked at him, seeming a little hesitant. “Aren’t you here with someone?” 

“Just some buddies from work.” He pointed to the table where his friends were all watching and whispering among themselves. 

“I don’t wanna take you away from your fun.” Lance said, moving to cover himself up. 

“You’re not.” Keith assured all too quickly. “You’re not, I want to walk you home, Lance, please.” 

Lance made a face, like he was internally debating whether he should take Keith up on the offer, and it had Keith waiting on bated breath. “Okay.” Lance finally answered and Keith felt like he won a gold metal. 

“Okay…” Keith said back, looking over at the table then nodding towards it. 

Lance followed, the closer they got, the more self conscious he became because, oh my God, was this how he was going to meet some of Keith’s cop buddies? With a soaked t-shirt after having climbed on top of a bar? Apparently so. He crossed his arms over his chest, hugging himself while they stared at him. 

“I’m heading out.” Keith said simply, pulling a couple bills from his wallet for his tab then giving a little ‘see ya’ and leading Lance to the coat check. 

“Are you sure it’s fine?” Lance asked again as he was handed his jacket. 

“It’s fine.” Keith said again, putting on his own. Lance still didn’t feel it was fine, but he put on his own jacket anyway, shivering at how horrible it felt against his wet clothes but he didn’t have much of a choice, it was impromptu and not something that the bar even arranged he just decided himself to let strangers throw water on his shirt and now he was majorly regretting it. He was a professional for God’s sake. 

“You okay?” Keith asked, seeing Lance’s discomfort. 

“All good!” Lance said, following Keith out the bar, nearly whimpering when the outside elements hit him. February was still winter, even if the weather was slowly getting better. “God, this sucks.” 

“It’s not a far walk.” Keith said, he hadn’t even put his own jacket on yet. Instead he draped it over Lance’s shoulders then shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“What? Aren’t you cold?” Lance looked confused. 

“Nah. And it’s a short walk.” He said again, smiling at Lance. 

Lance made a face again and Keith wondered why he just kept fucking up tonight. “Won’t you boyfriend be upset? Coming home smelling like another omega in the middle of the night.” 

Boy- “What?” 

“You’re boyfriend, you know, the guy I saw leaving your apartment.” 

“What?” Keith said again, then put his hands up when Lance looked at him as if he was stupid. “I just don’t get what you’re talking about. I’m not seeing anyone.” Keith answered. “That guy was part of a service...I was going through a rut.” He explained. 

“Oh….” Lance looked down at the sidewalk. “Oh...okay...okay…” Everything seemed to click. “Was that why you were so weird with me when I got back from my trip?” 

“Uh...yeah, sorry, really bad timing.” Keith was holding himself back from jumping Lance’s bones because on his rut, and his senses were heightened and Lance already smelled like heaven when he wasn’t going through his thing. 

Lance nodded. “ t’is fine…” He answered. “I thought you were avoiding me cause you got a lover or something.” 

“Why would I avoid you because of that?” 

Lance licked his lips, taking a moment to answer. “No reason…just what I thought. You know my brain likes to make stuff up and go on tangents.” 

“Yeah, tell me about it. I remember one time you told me all about your thoughts on you think Sal was an alien.”

“He is! Dude, nobody human has his taste buds.” 

Keith snorted, but he was smiling to himself because this felt better, so much better. Being able to talk to Lance like normal was great. Better than great, really. He (and his alpha) was smitten. 

**___**

They made it their apartment building in no time, it really felt like just seconds. He wished they had longer, staring at Lance’s door to his apartment. Lance hesitated to go in, staring at his own door as well. “Hey...uh…” The Cuban paused for a moment before letting out a little sigh. “I need to take a quick shower and change but, uh, do you want to come in? Maybe watch a movie?” 

“Yes…” Keith didn’t need to think about that, more that happy to just be in Lance’s presence for a little longer. He followed Lance inside. They did end up playing a movie, but he didn’t really watch it, Lance talking about everything that happened the last month, and Keith so happy to just listen.


	11. February Act II

The days following Valentines were always the absolute worst. Everyone was looking for a soulmate, someone to take home to their mother, to be less lonely with. But, they were also the best, because it made it super easy for Lance to land a date. 

So when a random guy started hitting on him in the supermarket, he didn’t shoot him down like he normally has been doing lately. He was good looking enough and not creepy about it, so Lance accepted the number, text him back, agreed to a date at whatever restaurant the guy picked. And the guy was interesting! He was nice and acted like a gentleman. Lance would totally let him hit it. 

But it...it wasn’t right. It didn’t feel how he wanted it too. His omega wasn’t preening under the attention like it did with Keith, instead it gave a pleased but disinterested hum at the compliments. 

“Is something going on?” The guy; Bruce; Bruce asked. 

Lance looked up from his phone where the text message to Keith was currently open. “Oh, yes, I’m so sorry.” He quickly put his phone away. “My friend is just working late and keeps texting me.” He chuckled. Keith was pouting even through the texts, it was cute. 

“I see…” Bruce ate another bite of his food. “Well, as I was saying…” He continued his exciting story. 

They went back to Bruce’s apartment after that. Partially because Lance felt bad, and partially because Lance needed it. He needed to sleep with someone else, to be with someone else. To focus on anyone but Keith right now. 

It didn’t work, if anyone was wondering. It was great sex, this Bruce guy was perfect, and honestly Lance was surprised he was single at all, but it wasn’t right. Lance sat in the guys bed, Bruce sleeping next to him content. Lance wasn’t. Something in his gut turned.

He stood, pushing some hair from his face and reaching for his clothes. He needed to go because this didn’t feel right, it didn’t sleep right. He scurried out, looking at his watch to check the time. Not even half past midnight. He should go home, shower and get some sleep

He looked up at the night sky, barely any stars in the sky because of the city lights. Maybe he needs to get out of the city, go to a cabin in the woods to really contemplate.

He always told himself ‘don’t fall in love again, and while maybe he isn’t in love with Keith (Yet, if his omega has anything to say about it) he feels strongly about him. Strong enough that sleeping with a stranger made him feel almost guilty. He had gotten upset when he thought Keith had another person, he felt betrayed, so why would he do that to Keith? No, he told himself, it wasn’t the same. He was holding these one sided feelings of ...something, but it didn’t mean Keith was feeling the same. 

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice where his feet had taken him. He looked up at the police department, squinting a little. 

He had only been here one of two times before, to meet up with Keith and head out to lunch together. He sighed, letting out a little sigh. He was here, was Keith still here? He looked at his phone, last message he received from the other was a little over an hour ago, Keith still bored and asking if Lance went to sleep. He groaned, tapping his knuckles to his forehead. He shouldn’t be here but…

Pushing the glass door open, he peeked inside. Glancing around before walking in. It was quieter than one might expect for a Friday night. He stepped in, looking around. There were some drunks yelling about, and a few men in black, but other than that it was quiet. 

“Excuse me?” He called to a girl behind glass who looked up at him uninterested. 

“I need to name of whoever you are here to pick up-” 

“I’m here to see a detective.” He smiled, cutting her off. “Keith Kogane.” 

She blinked, then gave a little hum. “Who are you?” 

“Lance, Lance McClain.” 

“Go wait over there.” She pointed to some chairs. 

He nodded, sitting down and bringing out his phone while he waited. Why was he here again? He really shouldn’t be here, there was no point. He should just leave and go home, shower, shave, wash this makeup off. 

His train of thought was interrupted by a very drunk and very sloppy alpha to his left. There was a chair between him and the girl but she was leaning over it to try and close that gap between them. 

“Hey there, sweet stuff.” She slurred, giving a lopsided grin. “What’s a pretty little thing doin’ here all by yourself?” 

Lance smile at her but didn’t answer, the same way he dealt with all annoying and unnecessary advances.    
  
“Aw, come on sweetie, dont be like that, give me a little attention.” She hummed, reaching over with her right hand since the left was handcuffed to the chair. “You’re a pretty little omega aren’t you...You smell like alpha right now but I can tell you’re an omega, that ass gives you away.” He nearly sneered at her. He really hated people like this. He was generally a friendly guy, and he hated confrontation so he tried his best to work around it. He learned late in life that ignoring these advances were better off being ignored but there was always the gross persistent fucks like this one.

“Bet I know what you came in here.” She grinned with glee, like she was so smart for what she was about to say. “Smelling like that, bet you got caught bein’ a little hooker huh? Dress all sexy went and found yourself some old ass alpha and had him pay to touch the goods…” She hummed. God she was fucking annoying, and even if he was a prostitute, then he definitely shouldn’t let her be groping the goods for free. 

He grabbed her hand that was feeling up his thigh and twisted the wrist. “Don’t fucking touch me.” 

“Ow ow ow!” She cried. “Fucking bitch, let me go!” She hissed, baring her fangs at him and he was about to do the same when he heard a sultry chuckle come from next to him. Lance looked up to see a smiling Keith and he instantly let her hand go. 

“Hey.” Keith smiled. “Need some help?” He asked Lance. 

“You should be asking me that!” The alpha shrieked. “He fucking assualted me!” 

“He defended himself. You assaulted him.” Keith looked down at her, glaring. “So we are going to add sexual harassment to your charges, on top of whatever other bullshit you’re in here for.” 

She looked ready to argue but Lance put his hand on her shoulder. “Keith, it’s fine.” He said, trying to relax the other. Keith whipped his head back towards Lance and glance down at the hand touching him. It was shaking. He didn’t say anything as he grabbed Lance by the wrist and lead him through the police station. Up the elevator and through a few doors and hallways, they got to Keiths desk. 

“Just...sit…” He plopped Lance down in his chair then ran off again. Lance blinked, watching Keith disappear behind some door but not following. He glanced around. There was a few people hanging around, but not much. It was really quiet, he wondered what they were doing here late at night. His eyes caught someone else’s and he instantly looked down at his hands, a blush on his face. Oh god, right, this was Keith's job. These were Keith coworkers. Did he look good? Of course he did, he dressed like a fucking sex bomb for his date, but did that look good to his coworkers? Maybe not, and if the bitch downstairs was right, he probably didn’t smell good to them either. He probably didn’t smell good to Keith, either. Smelled like another Alpha and that was bad. 

Oh god, this was terrible…he was feeling worse the longer he thought about it. 

“Here.” There was a styrofoam cup shoved in his face, steam coming up from it. Lance looked up to see Keith holding out what looked to be hot chocolate for him. 

“Thanks…” Lance took the cup, giving it a small little sip. It was just hot chocolate from a packet but it was good, really good. Instantly it brought a smile to his face. “It’s good.” 

Keith snorted, leaning against his desk and sipped his own cup. “It’s nothing compared to Hunk’s, but it’s something.” 

Lance shrugged. Yeah, it was garbage compared to Hunk’s, but isn’t everything? “You made it...so it’s good…” He said before he could stop himself. Cheeks a little flush but he ignored it. “How’s work? What are you still doing here anyway?” 

“Couple leads, things that had to be taken care of before we went home.” He shrugged. 

“I’m sorry, I must be bothering you.” 

“Nope, it’s cool. I needed a distraction anyway.” He shrugged, the looked Lance over. “What were you doing? It’s pretty late.” 

Lance looked into the cup, holding it with both hands. “I went on a date.” He answered honestly. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, it was good. Guy was nice and really respectful.” He felt himself rambling. “But I don’t think I’m going to keep seeing him. It didn’t feel right. Like there was nothing between us. We just weren’t compatible, or something. I’m not interested in seeing him like that.” He felt he needed to explain himself. 

“Oh.” Was all Keith gave him and really, what was he expecting? Keith had always been like this. 

“Yeah…” He muttered, feeling even more embarrassed, trying to hide his face behind his cup. 

“And is there someone you are interested in like that?” 

Yes. “No…” Lance lied. “Not at the moment but...I’m open to anyone…” Lance couldn’t tell if Keith was disappointed or relieved by the look on his face, and he didn’t really get the chance to ask. 

“Keith.” Shiro called, Lance and Keith’s head looking in that direction. “We can head home for the night, but make sure you look over the plan.” He reminded sternly, before his face melted into a gentle smile. “But go home and get some sleep. And make sure you walk Lance home.” He said his good nights, before heading out. 

Keith letting out a little amused huff now that Shiro was gone. “Ready to head out?” He asked, turning back to Lance, who answered with a simple nod.

___

Keith drove them home in his car, promising Lance to take him on another motorcycle ride once the weather gets warmer. Lance found himself blushing a little at the promise and trying to calm his poor bisexual heart down. It was a promise between friends, that's all it was. 

“Thanks for the ride.” Lance muttered as they stepped off the elevator onto their floor. 

"We were headed in the same direction anyway.” Keith shrugged, twirling his keys on his fingers. “Plus I wanted to make sure you didn’t get approached by another asshole.” 

Lan ce snorted. “Even if I did, I can take care of myself.” 

“I know you can.” 

Lance felt his face go red again. This was stupid, this was so stupid. He let out a little huff, getting to his door. “Yeah...well good night…” He said, and walked into his apartment quickly. Crouching down in front of his door. He had a crush. He was thirty-four with a fucking crush.  He groaned, Azul coming up to him and staring curiously. “You’re papa is a really big fucking idiot, princessa…” He murmured, reaching out to scratch her head. 

A bang sounding from next door caused them both to jump, his cat scurrying odd. Lance looked at the wall bewildered. That definitely came from Keith’s apartment. 

_ Lance: are you okay????? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again this took a long ass time but hey it here right! with some feelings too bitches love feelings


	12. March Act I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waz uuuuppp, okok srry to be gone for so long i really planned to update this sooner but life you know? Anyway, thanks everyone who comments and kudos its really nice of yall and I appreciate every last one of you!!

Keith could smell it, a stranger all over Lance. He hated it, and he hated that he hated it because he knew he had no right too, but he still did. In fact, it made him so mad he punched a wall.   
Lance, being the sweet concerned neighbor he was, came to check on him... by busting down his front door...swinging a bat. 

Lance stared at him. “What happened to the wall?” 

“Why do you have a bat?!”

“I thought someone broke in!” 

“So you broke in?!” 

“I was concerned!” 

They stared at each other, panting from shouting at each other. A small moment that passed between them before they finally burst into laughter, Lance walking over to help him get out of the wall and they both decided the door wasn’t busted enough that Keith would call the landlord. Lance promised to pay for it, they just needed to replace the door knob, but it would mean Keith didn’t have a door that locked.   
He took it in stride, his scent was all over the apartment, and with Kosmo he doubted anyone would try to break in.   
\---  
Keith was right about that at least, no one tried to break in, and here they were, nearly a month after the incident, and they were finally fixing Keith’s door and wall.   
He wasn’t lying when he said things at the station were getting busy. Keith barely had time to come home and shower, he wasn’t worrying about a broken door or hole when he did get a moment to catch his breath. He wanted to just change into his sweats, sit on the couch and cuddle his dog while him and Lance watched a movie.

“Why did you even punch the wall anyway?” Lance asked, sitting on the floor, putting the last screw in for the new door knob. They had run all over the city to get one that matched perfectly.

Keith blushed, smoothing the plaster over the hole. “...I was pissed off from work.” He grumbled a lie. Well, it wasn’t a full lie, he was tense from work, but what really ticked him off was the smell of another alpha on his omega. (Lance wasn’t his, he knew that, but his alpha didn’t feel that way.)

“So you punched your wall?” Lance didn’t sound convinced, setting the screwdriver in Keith’s tool box. “Real mature, Keith.” 

“Fuck off.” Keith grumbled, Lance’s laughing form retreating down the hall to put the tool box where it belonged. 

“While we’re here, though, we might as well do some spring cleaning.” Lance suggested when he finally came back, heading straight for the kitchen. 

“Why?” Keith asked, watching him as he smoothed down another layer of plaster.

“Because it’s spring and when I went into your guest room to get Kosmo I saw a layer of dust so thick I could play tic tac toe in it.” He huffed, opening the cabinets to start going through them. “Besides, the only food you eat is what I bring, who knows what's expired in here.” He hummed, checking each can to determine what can stay and what must go. 

Keith couldn’t really argue with that. They always cooked at Lance’s since he had the better kitchen, and Keith only owed a cupcake tin and cookie sheet, so he never went through his pantry. “Fine.” He agreed, standing up and wiping his hands on a rag. “I’m finished with the plaster, so we can clean up while we wait for it to dry.” 

“Good, good get your vacuum and start in the living room.” Lance ordered, waving Keith off. 

Keith was silent for a minute. “Va...cuum?” He repeated, Lance turning towards him like he was stupid before the other continued. “I dont own one.” 

“...you don’t own a vacuum?” 

“Should I?” Keith shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Yes?” Lance furrowed his brows. “You live in a place with carpet, how do you not own a vacuum?”

“Didn’t need one.” 

Lance took a deep breath, closing his eyes and putting both hands over his mouth in prayer. “You’ve never vacuumed?” 

“No.” 

“Gross! Oh my god, do you know what’s just sitting in your carpet? That’s so gross, Keith!” Lance ranted and raved, stomping off to his apartment.   
Keith shared a look with his dog, Kosmo was just as confused as he was, and Keith gave a little shrug. 

Lance nearly busted down the door again when he came back, vacuum in hand. “Clean.” He demanded, shoving it into Keith’s hand. He looked at it for a moment, before giving a little shrug. It was vacuuming, how hard could it be?

___

Surprisingly hard actually, when you have a skittish cat and an overly excitable dog. Kosmo was barking up a storm at the loud device, running around in circles, causing havoc. Luckily Azul was used to the vacuum and just let Ref hide behind her like the scaredy cat she was

“Kosmo!” Lance was chasing after the dog, trying to pin him down. “Keith, a little help!” He wailed. 

“Huh?” Keith looked over shoulder, watching Lance chasing Kosmo in the room he just finished cleaning.. “Sorry, can’t hear you! It’s really loud!” He said with a shit eating grin. 

“Are you serious?” Lance huffed, grabbing one of the couch pillows and tossing it at the back of Keith’s head. “Sorry! I wanted to put them in the basket to wash!” He called,, then did it again. “Sorry.” Lance grinned.

Keith pouted, rubbing the back of his head before tossing the pillow back at Lance, who yelped and dodged, throwing yet another pillow Keith’s way. Kosmo thought it was a game and started trying to catch the pillows mid air. Jumping up as high as he could, he snagged one and started violently shaking his head, the foam inside immediately tearing apart. 

Keith was laughing as Lance panicked over the mess Kosmo was making. Trying to take the pillow away but the dog just saw it as another game and gripped tighter onto the pillow. Playing tug of war with the omega. 

That's how Shiro and Adam found Keith and Lance, in a loud messy apartment, the two of them unnoticed as they watched from the doorway before sharing a look with each other. Shiro made their presence known with a little cough into his fist.

“Hello.” He waved. Lance and Keith immediately looked up, Kosmo following suit as soon as the game stopped. The dog wagged his tail when he saw his friends and pranced over to Adam who was happy to bend down and give the loving dog some pets. 

“I hope we aren’t interrupting anything.” 

“Nope. Nothing.” Keith answered, switching the vacuum cleaner off. 

“Yeah!” Lance answered, a little high pitched but he coughed to get the frog out of his throat. He recognized Shiro from that one poker night so he kind of knew who he was, and based off the mingling scents, he had a feeling the man standing next to Shiro was his mate.

“Well, no, you aren’t interrupting anything. I was just helping Keith with spring cleaning.” He explained. Feeling embarrassed for some reason as the older couple smirked at them. 

“I’m Lance, by the way!” He held his hand out to shake. “Keith’s neighbor.” 

“Oh, so this is Lance.” Adam hummed, taking Lance’s hand and looking him up and down. “It’s nice to meet you. We heard a lot about you from Keith.” He gave a little smile. “Only good things, of course.” 

Lance chuckled awkwardly, his cheeks a little pink. He felt like a teenager meeting his boyfriend's parents for some reason. “T-That’s good to know…. Ha...ha…” Wow, way to not sound like a total dweeb. “Um...I’m gonna…” He glanced back at Keith, who was awkwardly standing there, sucking his teeth.

“No, no, please stay!” Shiro spoke up, face beaming. Keith rolled his eyes because he knew this was exactly what was going to happen. This was exactly why he didn’t want them to meet yet, because no matter how old he got Shiro and Adam still treated him like their baby. 

“What are y’all doing here?” He asked, starting to pick up the mess his dog made. 

Adam rolled his eyes. “It’s Saint Patrick’s day.” He informed. “So we came over to invite you out. You know, to celebrate.”

“I don’t know if I’m up to getting shit faced with an old married couple.”

“Hey!” Shiro pouted. “You’re only a couple years younger than us. You’ll be part of an old married couple soon too. Right, Lance?” He winked at the omega who turned bright red at that because what the hell did that even mean?

“Yeah, maybe.” He chuckled, trying to play it off. “Keith is a real catch, I’m sure someone will swipe him up too ...once he gets rid of that awful haircut.” He added last minute, trying to lighten it up with a joke. 

It seemed to have worked fine because Keith’s hand immediately went to his ponytail, but that didn’t work on Adam too well, who chuckled at Lance. “Do you want to join us, Lance?” He offered. “I’m sure Keith wants more than us ‘old men’ as company.” 

“Oh, no, I couldn’t intrude-” 

“Come with us, Lance.” Keith said, looking at Lance and for some reason that stare was more intense than usual. “Please.” 

“I...well, alright.” He answered. “Let me just go...freshen up.” He muttered, smiling at Shiro and Adam before moving past them to head to his own apartment. 

There was a moment, everyone waiting for someone else to say something. “So, that’s Lance, huh?” Adam started, voice teasing. 

“I’m not doing this.” Keith grumbled, unplugging the hoover. 

“He is cute.” Adam commented. “I can see why you have a crush on him.” 

Keith was bright red. “Stop.” 

“If I wasn’t married -” 

“Shiro.” Keith was pleading and his brother decided to show some mercy. 

“Ok, ok, enough Adam.” Shiro chuckled. “Even if I agree with you.” 

“I hate you both.” Keith groaned, setting the vacuum cleaner aside to give back to Lance later. “Why are you both being so noisy? I can handle my own relationship.” He huffed. “Not that there is one between us, he made that very clear.” 

Adam rolled his eyes. “If you say so.” He took a seat on the couch. “Go get ready, the parade is going to start soon.” 

___

The parade was a good as it was every year, it wasn’t until after the last float that the party really started. They made it to a classic old Irish pub, getting a shepherds pie and lots and lots of drinks.   
Keith wasn’t surprised that Lance instantly hit it off with them, he had a knack for people. 

His arm was wrapped over the back of the booth, body turned to Lance comfortably, a soft smile on his face. Lance was leaning over the table, cheeks a little pink from the alcohol, speaking animatedly about both Adam’s and Shiro’s thesis’ that he read and greatly admired them for.   
To be honest, he wasn’t paying much attention to what Lance was saying, but his whole body language said he was invested. He just liked listening to Lance. The drinks and atmosphere relaxed him enough to let his body go lax. 

Shiro looked at him over his glass, and Keith didn’t like the smirk he had but he didn’t comment on it. He was in a good mood. Lance got along with his family, his family seemed pleased with Lance. It made his warm feeling swell inside his chest, something he never got before. 

“I need to use the restroom.” Lance announced, looking at Keith so the alpha could let him out. 

“Right.” Keith finished the last swig of his ale before sliding out. “I’ll go with you.” 

“Need to go too?” 

“Yeah…” He smiled at Lance, his grin growing wider when Lance chuckled a little. 

Keith put his hand on the small of Lance’s back as they walked, a bold move but it felt natural and the liquid courage helped.   
He lead Lance along from behind, the few drunks in the bathroom either wobbling into a stall or making a conversation with them. Lance spoke for them both but soon they were left alone to take care of their business. 

“Why do you keep staring at me tonight?” Lance asked, leaning against the door as he waited for Keith to dry his hands. 

Keith glanced at him, making a shoot for the trashcan and missing. “...No reason.” He didn’t deny it, but he didn’t know what else to say. He was staring at Lance, but what kinda excuse would he make? He picked up the paper and threw it away properly. “Sorry if its bothering you.” 

“Why are you apologizing?” Lance tilted his head. “Do you think it’s bothering me?” 

“Why else would you bring it up?” 

“Why do you think I brought it up?” 

“I-” Keith groaned, rubbing the back of his head. “I don’t know Lance, what are you trying to do?” He grumbled, frustrated with whatever game Lance was playing. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to piss you off. I just wanted to know.” 

“Know what?” He glanced up, and Lance was moving closer. 

“We keep going back and forth and I… “ He looked unsure of what to do, but his hands came to Keith’s shoulders, taking a spot there. “I’m scared of getting this wrong again.” He muttered, then softly pressed their lips together. 

Keith knew he probably should be surprised but fuck that, he had Lance kissing him and that was all he wanted to focus on right now. He wrapped his arms around Lance and pulled him in. Attempting to make it deeper, longer. More.   
But Lance pulled away before he got that chance. A pout on his lips. “Are you drunk?” Keith asked, a question he knew that would hurt him. 

Lance looked at him. “No, you are.” 

“I’m not drunk.” Keith pushed Lance against the ledge of the sink counter, holding his hips. “I know exactly what I’m doing.” 

“So do I,” Lance said, and once again their lips met. 

___

“Do you think their coming back?” Adam asked. It’s been fifteen minutes since Kieth and Lance had gone to the bathroom, and he doubted they were taking a dump. 

Shiro shrugged, not taking his eyes off the band and drunk crowd dancing in front of them. “Maybe.” He shrugged. 

As if that was what called them out, Lance and Keith appeared next to them, lips red and puffy, both flushed. Lance slide into the bench, a shy little smile on his face. “Sorry we took so long.” Kieth didn’t apologize, just sitting with the dopest grin on his face. 

“No problem…” Adam answered with a soft hum. 

Keith didn’t like the look, his arm wrapping over the back of Lance again, about to say something before Adam could ask stupid questions but Lance beat them both.   
“How about another round? This time on me.” He offered with a smile, flagging down the waitress and getting them all some more drinks.   
___

They all wobbly made it back to Keith’s and Lance’s apartment building, Shiro and Adam decided to stay the night since they drove. They watched as Keith saw Lance to his door and waited for him to go in before coming to open his apartment to let them all in.   
They went about getting ready for bed, things a little more difficult but they got through it. 

“I like Lance…” Shiro commented, trying to make it casual because he knew Keith clammed up when it was serious talk about personal matters. He didn’t like the share, Shiro got it. 

Keith got the pitcher of water out from the fridge and brought two glasses down. “I do too…” He paused, like he was thinking of what to say. “He is a good friend.” 

“...he is…” Shiro agreed, leaving it there because he was fishing and Keith could smell it. 

“That’s all.” 

“...he got you to dance with him.” Shiro leaning against the counter, arms crossed. It was the funniest and sweetest thing, watching Keith follow Lance out to the middle of a crowd and hop along to the music with him. He wasn’t sure when he last saw Keith with such a massive grin. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, you’re old age is making you senile.” Keith grumbled with a blush on his ears. Shoving the glasses into Shiro’s hand. “Now go to bed, old man.” 

Shiro laughed, taking the glasses and walking down the hall. “Whatever you say Keith, whatever you day.” He gave a soft little smile. “Good night.” 

“Night.” Keith waved him off, hanging out in the kitchen a little longer. 

Shiro kicked the door shut with his food, Adam already comfortable in the guest bed. He sat up, taking the glass of water that was offered to him and gulping it down. 

“How stupid does he think we are?” 

Shiro chuckled, setting his glass down on the nightstand before stripping off his jeans. “He doesn’t think we’re stupid, he is just shy.” 

Adam snorted, because ‘Keith’ and ‘Shy’ were always a funny combination but he knew it to be true. He sighed, laying back down, snuggling into the pillow. “He is an open book, but fine. I’ll be nice.” 

Then they heard and bark and a louder shushing. A drunk Keith trying to very quietly tell Kosmo to keep it down and watch the house. There was shuffling and a few stumbles before they heard the front door click. They waited for a moment, thinking they misheard, but nope. Other than a few small noises from Kosmo it was dead silent and Keith definitely didn’t go into his room. 

“Never mind, I’m going to be merciless.” Adam laughed, throwing his head back onto the pillow and smirking to himself. Shiro just shook his head, knowing he couldn't stop his husband and Keith needed a good teasing honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!! Finally right??
> 
> Sorry to be MIA a lot of things are going on but Im powering through them c: Thanks for all the lovely comments and I hope you guys love this one as much as the last!
> 
> I'm on twitter a little more often so if you want, look me up on there @deli_rot


	13. April Act I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I am back!!! Bet you guys were thinking some bad things lmao I was having a hard time with this chapter about where I wanted it to go but I definitely didn't abandon this c: 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and enjoy!

A month, a whole month had passed since the ‘Kiss Incident’ and they were not getting anywhere! 

“Nothing, Hunk!” Lance groaned, telling his friend of his dilemma.  Keith had kissed him. He kissed him and then came over to sleepily cuddle on his couch while watching a movie. Was he disappointed they didn’t go further? But  Keith seemed fine with it? He didn’t say anything negative about it. “Did I misinterpret something?” He asked, pressing his phone between his shoulder and his ear, trying to get a napkin out and clean up the coffee he spilled on his shirt. He was getting so animated he splashed himself, at least it wasn’t burning hot anymore. 

“You said he was busy with work, Lance, that's probably why. He hasn’t been acting differently, right?” No, he hasn’t. He’s been acting the same, which is good and bad. The only difference is that  Keith had been stealing glances, and Lance only noticed because he has been doing the same.  He was just doing what he always did. Overthinking and letting his insecurity get the best of him. He hated that he did that, he was hoping he would grow out of it, but with the way his last relationship ended… 

He took a deep breath, centering himself again. 

“Yeah, he’s been super busy. I texted him last night to see if he wanted to come over for dinner, but he said that he was gonna pass out as soon as he got home, so I haven’t seen him for three days now.” It wasn’t that long, but it still had him pouting. They haven't found the time to sit and sit and talk or progress this relationship further but...at least he knew there was something there. That was a start right?

He was about to bring himself out of his own thoughts when a car horn did it for him. He jumped, turning to see what the commotion in the street was, when he saw  Keith smirking, leaning out the passenger window of an unmarked police car. Grinning cheekily. “Scare you?” 

Lance blinked. “I’ll call you back later, Hunk.” He said with a chuckle, hanging up with his friend to walk towards the car. “Just surprised, officer.” He hummed, leaning down into the window. “Did I do something, or are you just looking for a good time?” 

“You soliciting an officer?”  Keith raised a brow, trying to hide his smile.

“Me? Moi? Never.” He said in mock offense before giving a cheeky wiggle of his eyebrow. “Unless you’re offering.” 

“Maybe I am-“ 

“Right here,  Keith .” Axca leaned up, having been reaching into the back seat for something or another.

Lance blushed bright red, having not noticed her, hyper focusing on  Keith . 

“Hello,” He greeted her with a small wave. “Sorry about that.” 

“No worries.” She waved it off. 

Keith turned back to Lance, content with ignoring his partner. “You headed to work?” He glanced down, seeing the coffee stain. “What happened?” 

“Yeah. It's a nice day, figured I take the train there.” He glanced down, stain starting to set. “I was talking to Hunk, got a little excited.” He chuckled, trying to dab at it again but it was too little too late. “I’ll just head back to the apartment, might be a little late though.” 

“I got a spare shirt in the trunk if you want it.” 

“For some reason, that scares me.” 

“You should be. He is pretty nasty.” Axca gave some input. “He doesn't even own a vacuum.” 

“He doesn't even own a vacuum!” Lance wailed back, knowing that fact very well. 

“What the fuck is up with you guys and vacuums?” He sighed, getting out the car and popping the trunk open. “I’ll have you know it’s clean.” He said, opening his gym bag and giving the shirt he pulled out a little sniff. “Mostly.” 

Lance’s face twisted and Keith couldn't help but laugh. “I'm joking, here.” He threw the article of clothing at Lance who sniffed it as well. He was clean, he could still smell the detergent, and it also had Keith’s scent on it, it was like burning wood and tobacco, sweet and smoke. He blushed a little.

“Thanks.” He murmured, taking his bag and jacket off so he could start unbuttoning his blouse. Keith did not bother to hide his stares. 

“Like what you see, officer?” Lance smirked. 

Keith hummed. “Eh.” He said with a small shrug, not able to hide his smile at Lance’s offended scoff. “Trying to figure out if I should arrest you for public indecency.” 

“Last I checked, being topless wasn't a crime.” Lance said, still not putting on his shirt.

“It's not, but you're interfering with my work since you're so distracting.” 

“Oh, I’m sure I can - “

“I’ll arrest both of you if you keep this shit up.” Axca called from the front seat, glaring at Keith through the driver side mirror. Lance blushed, quickly putting on his shirt and Keith just sucked his teeth. But he did like seeing Lance in his shirt too, so it wasn't a total loss. “Sure you don't want us to give you a ride?”

Lance shook his head, adjusted the collar of the shirt. It was a little too big for him so it kept sliding down. “Nice day, so it’d be good to walk a little.” He grinned. “I’m thinking of getting Thai tonight, do you want your usual?”

“Yeah. I should be getting home on time tonight, but if I don't leave it in the fridge for me.” 

Lance nodded. “I’ll take Kosmo out for a walk if you're not back by the time I get home.”

Keith smiled softly. “Thanks.” 

“No worries.” Lance nodded. They fell into an awkward silence after that. Both waiting for the other to make the first move, and neither moving. 

Lance was the first to crack, leaning in and giving Keith a small peck on the check. “See you tonight then.” He smiled and quickly backed off, trying not to trip over his own two feet and he started walking away again. 

Keith watched his back for a couple of moments. Lance was nearly half a city block away by the time he collected himself. Damn those long legs sure move quickly. 

“Lance!” The omega jumped, startled, before turning to Keith with a half glare. “Have a good day.” Keith waved, leaning on the hood of his car. 

Lance blushed a little, before waving back to him and turning away, quickly ducking into the subway. 

Keith sighed, slipping back into the passenger seat. He was hoping his partner would have the decency to keep her comments to herself. 

“Gay.” Axca snorted. 

She didn’t. “Don’t you dare tell Pidge.”

“Already did.” She hummed, not even bothering to be sneaky about her texting away on her phone. Keith let out the biggest sigh. Why was everyone he worked with little shits?

___

Walking Kosmo had become almost therapeutic for Lance. The dog was big and full of energy, so he was easily distracted, but Lance liked watching him run around the park, going from squirrel to insect to squirrel to insect over and over again, even if he nearly got dragged in the mud a couple times.    
  
“You got very dirty today, didn’t you?” Lance hummed, kneeling in front of Kosmo. They were in his kitchen, and Lance was rubbing him down with a wet towel. He wanted to at least get some of the dirt off him before he let him run around his apartment. “What is your dad gonna think? He’s gonna be mad at me because I let you get so dirty.”   
  
At that, Kosmo licked his cheek, making Lance laugh. “You’ll protect me then? Thanks, handsome.” He kissed Kosmo’s nose, making the dog bark in happiness. 

Lance was still in the middle of singing praises to Kosmo when the door opened, a very exhausted looking Keith stumbling in.    
  
“Oh, you guys are here, good.” He said, walking into the Kitchen with them.

“You didn’t even go to your place first.” Lance noted, seeing how Keith still had his work bag and clothes on.    
  
“No.” Keith crotched behind Lance, leaning into him. “I wanted to see you guys.” He reached around Lance to scratch at Kosmo’s ears.

The sat in silence like that for a while, Lance squished between a dog and a hard place (chest) making the omega blush as he leaned into the alpha. His head laid on Keith’s shoulder, looking up at him through his lashes, taking in the little eye crinkles and soft smile. He was devilishly handsome, and while Lance knew he was tired, he wished Keith would kiss him again soon. 

…

Hold on - Since when did Lance ‘loverboy’ McClain get so scared like this? Lance, the omega who had no fear about strolling up to alphas left and right and getting what he wanted from them, now couldn't even initiate a simple kiss from his boyfriend-not-boyfriend?

Who the hell was he? 

He tugged on his ‘big girl panties’ and turned in the embrace, Keith was confused at first, glancing down at Lance, but before he could get a word in, lips were being pressed together and he froze like a deer in headlights.

Lance felt him stiffen but tried not to let that deter him. Pushing Keith back to lay on the kitchen floor, he straddled the alpha, trying to deepen the kiss a little.

Keith finally reanimated at that. Relaxing a little, he settled his hands on Lance's hips and kissed back. Moving their lips together in perfect harmony. Lance pulled away before it could get too deep, looking down at him with a grin. “You’re taking me on a date next week.”

Keith blinked owlishly, looking up at Lance. “Am I?” He asked with a smirk, clearly amused. His hands never leaving Lance’s waist. 

“You are.” Lance hummed, pecking Keith again. “You’re gonna take me on a date, then ask to be my boyfriend afterwards.” 

Keith barked out a laugh, throwing his head back. “Yeah…” He agreed, looking back up at Lance with a massive grin. “Yeah, okay.”   
Lance beamed back, before Kosmo jumped into him, barking up a storm and wagging his tail. Clearly having felt left out. After a good cleaning though, he got plenty of cuddles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on twitter if you want @deli_rot


	14. April Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Once again, thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest!

If there was one thing Keith had learned over the years is that he never, ever,  _ ever  _ spoke about his dating life with his coworkers. A comment here or there, perfectly acceptable, but if they should never know if and when he was going on a date because they ate that shit up. A police station was the most gossip ridden place. 

Somehow they figured it out. 

More like Pidge knew and they were relentless with it, loudly asking over donuts in the break room where he was taking Lance on their  _ date _ tonight, and of course everyone else was in there. Axca gave him a shit eating grin and Shiro practically tackled him, throwing a ‘brotherly’ arm over his shoulder, trying to force the details out of him. (He got a text from Adam later in the day congratulating him on finally ‘growing some balls’ and being just as nosy.) 

“How the hell did you find out?” Keith asked while he was down in the lab getting some results, free of Axca thankfully. 

“Lance asked about you, since he knows me and you are friends.” 

“Ah….” Keith pursed his lips, pretending to still look over the report. “...So, what did you say about me?”    
  
Pidge spun around in their chair, like they were already expecting the question, and crossed their arms, staring straight into his soul. “Are you 13?” 

Keith rolled his eyes, slamming the report closed. “Alright, nice talk.” 

“Kidding, relax.” They leaned on the metal table, letting out a little snort. “You both are so nervous, it's funny.”    
  
“He’s nervous?” Keith glanced over. Lance seemed pretty confident when he asked him out.    
  
“Big time.” Pidge replied. “Kept asking about your type, what you liked to see your partner in, if you were an ass or tit man.” Keith coughed a little at that. “I told him to stop being gross, since I don’t wanna know about your sex life.”    
  
Keith hummed. “Did he say anything about me?”    
“Same thing he always does, cursing you for being handsome, and then saying you need to wear lip balm more often.” Pidge shrugged and Keith touched his lips lightly. Is that what Lance used? His lips were really soft, maybe he should get some lip balm. 

“Don’t be gross in my lab.” Pidge brought him out of his thoughts, looking at Keith with a disgusted face. 

“Sorry…” Keith muttered, rubbing his hand over the lower half of his face. 

Pidge seemed to watch him for a moment, before letting out a deep sigh. “I knew you would be a good match for him.” They said under their breath, spinning back around in their chair. “You’re the first person he's shown genuine interest in since his divorce, I’m sure it’ll all work out. But…” They glanced back over their shoulder. “You hurt him, I’ll make you disappear.” They warned with an icy glare before turning back to work. 

Keith blinked in surprise, not expecting the shovel talk from Pidge of all people, but maybe that’s why it was so unsettling. “Uh, yeah, got it.” He answered. He had no intention of ruining his chance with Lance though. “Heading back to work now.”

“See ya.” Pidge waved, not even waiting until he was out the door before blasting their music again. 

**___**

“No.” Lance rejected yet enough outfit idea, stripping off his shirt and trousers in front of the camera with no shame. They had been friends for years, and with her and Allura being very happily married, he didn’t think a single thing of it. “That’s going to look bad.”    
  
She put her forehead in his hand, giving a small shake of the head. “Okay, what do you want to wear then?” 

“I don’t know. You tell me.” 

“How about that gray skirt-” 

“No.”    
  
“I swear!” She groaned. “Lance, you’ll look lovely in anything, just pick for fuck’s sake.” 

“What would your kids think if they heard your potty mouth?”   
  
“They’d learn just how fucking frustrating you can be to make their sweet mum speak like this.” 

He laughed, not taking it to heart. He took out a black and cherry red dress, looking over it for a moment before moving to put it back inside.    
“That one.” Romelle's voice rang from the phone speakers and he immediately looked back skeptical. 

“Maybe a second date dress?” 

“That’s a first date dress, a dress you wear to fuck his shit up on the first date.” 

Lance laughed, looking at it again … “Okay, I’ll try it.” He agreed. 

Stepping into the dress, he took a moment to look at himself in the mirror before commiting, taking in his form. 

“Do you think-”

“He’ll be lost for words.” Romelle promised, smiling the whole time. “You look stunning, Lance.” 

He glanced back over his shoulder, nose and lips scrunched up. “Fine.” He sighed, agreeing because, fuck, he did look good. 

“See?” She smirked, glancing back when she heard the door to their bedroom open and saw Allura coming in, little Kalen sitting high on her hip. “How’s it going? Lance pulled his hair out yet?” 

“No, we actually managed to pick something with three minutes to spare.” Romelle said, reaching for her toddler and the boys reaching back. 

“Oh, record time.” 

“Haha, yeah, let’s make fun of Lancey Lance’s crisis.” He pouted, before realizing what she said - “Wait, three minutes?” He rushed over to his phone, and before he could even check the time, there was a knock to his front door. “Oh quiznak! - Bye! Love you, Kalen!” He said before hanging up, Allura and Romelle huffing about not getting some love too. 

He scrambled out, stepping over Azul with practiced ease. “Sorry, princessa.” He excused himself, heading to the door and swinging it open. 

Keith, of course, was standing on the other side, looking like an absolute dream boat. Blue eyes looking him up and down. from the nice leather jacket, to the grayish blue button up ad - were those slacks? Slacks that fit nicely? Damn, he really is trying. 

Lance's eyes came back up. “Hey…”   
  
“Hey.” Keith smiled softly at him, coming inside but not before pressing a chaste kiss to Lance’s cheek, making the omega blush. 

“Got you these…” Keith awkwardly handed over a bouquet of flowers and; look Lance knew Keith was a soft man, but he didn’t think he was this soft. 

“Oh my God.” He laughed. “Thank you, um…” He held the flowers, heading off to the kitchen and coming back with a completely different bunch of flowers. “I got you these.” He grinned, and the red that spread along Keith’s face was absolutely worth the second guessing he made the entire way home on them. 

“Thanks...I’ve never gotten flowers before.” 

“They suit you.” 

An awkward silence fell over them, Keith clearly not used to receiving such a nice compliment, if his blush was anything to go off. “Um…” Keith broke it with a cough, looking over Lance. “Your dress…” He pointed out, the sleeve on his dress falling down a little. 

“Ah! Sorry, haven’t zipped up yet.” He said, reaching back and starting to tug the zipper, something he could do himself with ease.   
  
“Want me to do it for you?” 

But, well, since Keith was offering. “If you don’t mind…” He turned his back to the alpha, shivering a little as Keith’s hands brushed against his skin to get to the zipper. Lance felt like he was going purposely slow, taking his time to pull the zipper up, breath grazing the back of his neck. 

“Done…” Keith muttered, and Lance turned back towards him. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Violet eyes looked over his body and Lance couldn’t help but get a little self conscious, smoothing out the skirt of his dress. 

“How does it look?” 

“Beautiful…” Keith answered immediately, almost breathless. “You look beautiful.” 

Lance chuckled, giving his beat grin to try and hide his embarrassment. “Of course I do, it's me you’re talking about.” He flipped an invisible strand of hair over his shoulder, laughing a little when Keith rolled his eyes at him. “Lemme finish getting ready, five minutes.” He promised, heading back towards his room to finish putting on his shoes and change his earrings. 

When he came back Keith was bent down, petting Red and Azul, giving them a talk about ‘behaving’. 

“Don’t start a fight with your brother while I’m gone.” He warned Red, scratching behind her ear and earning a meow in response. 

"She is normally well behaved.” 

“Maybe for you.” Keith snorted. “For me she is a little shit.” 

“Like father, like daughter.” Lance grinned, Keith glaring at him with a pout. 

“Ready?” Keith asked, standing, and Lance gave a nod. 

“Ready.” 

___

See, the thing is, when you’ve been not-dating but going on ‘dates’ with them, you’re body and brain get confused as fuck when you go on a date-date with them. Part of him knew it wasn’t any different, but another part of him knew he liked Keith, like really liked Keith. No matter what anyone told you that dating was ‘easier when your older’ or ‘older people are so much more mature’, Lance did not feel like that at all right now. He spent the whole ride there, clutched onto Keith while the alpha revved his motorcycle, with butterflies in his stomach, and when Keith held the door open for him and pulled out his chair, his heart felt gooey. Lance could tell Keith was feeling similar because of the blush on his ears and that small smile he had when Lance turned to him.

It was great, and nerve wracking, and made Keith feel like a schoolgirl instead of the tio he actually was. 

“No no no-” Lance waved his chopstick around, swallowing whatever was left in his mouth. “That's not what happened!” 

“I don’t know, sounds like what happened to me.” Keith shrugged, shoving half of his bao bun in his mouth.

“It's not!” Lance insisted and Keith just gave another shrug, the smirk on his face letting Lance know he was just planning to rile him up. “I’m telling you, it was Hunk’s fault! No one ever believes me!” 

“Because Hunk just doesn’t seem like he would do that.” 

Lance rolled his eyes. “He is not an angel like everyone thinks he is. Well, he is, but also no.” Lance packed another mouthful into his mouth. “He encouraged my dumbass so much when we were younger.” He said between chews, only stopping when he realized how unsightly that was.   
  
But Keith didn’t say anything, or even look disgusted, he just smiled at Lance and reached over the table, fingers grazing the corner of his mouth and wiping away some rice that was stuck there.   
  
  


Lance blinked, staring at Keith for a moment. 

“I think your dumbass would have done it anyway.” Keith said with a grin and Lance tried not to jab him with the chopsticks. 

____

“How do you make ice cream that badly?” Lance was still in disbelief that the dessert place they headed to after dinner turned out to be the worst thing he ever tasted. Ever. 

“It was pretty bad.” Keith agreed, handing over a tub of ice cream he got from the convenience store behind him, the same one that he had met Lance that night back in September. 

They were standing in the parking lot, Lance leaning against his bike. 

“But, at least we know not to go there again.” Lance hummed, digging into the tub as soon as he was handed a spoon. 

“Yeah, next time I’ll take you somewhere good.” 

“Oh, next time?” Lance raised a brow. “Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren’t we.” 

Keith shrugged, licking his cone. “Maybe, but aren’t cocky assholes you’re type?”

“Hmmm…” Lance hummed, thinking on it. “Not really. I like the sensitive type more.” He grinned. “Honestly Shiro is wa~y more my type.” Keith's face dropped, looking at Lance with the most deadpan look. “Do you think he has a brother?” He asked, grinning wider. 

“He does.” Keith answered. “And that brother is going to leave your ass right here if you keep that up.” 

“Kidding, kidding!” Lance laughed, holding his spoon out for Keith with a nice helping of ice cream on it. “I guess I’m more into the cocky type.”   
  
“Yeah?” Keith asked, accepting the treat. 

“Yeah.” Lance smiled a little. “Especially when they like to brood and have a mullet.” 

“It’s not a mullet.” 

“Whatever you say, mullet head” Lance grinned, licking the spoon Keith just had in his mouth. 


End file.
